El Torneo de los cinco Cristales
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Un Torneo planificado por Dumbledore, hará viajar a Harry y sus amigos para reencontrarse con viejas amistades. Un Torneo sin normas, sin amistad..HHr Capi 3! Normas explicadas y los chicos llegan a la que será su casa!
1. Chapter 1

Un anciano de larga barba plateada y unos ojos azules, enmarcados por unas gafas de media luna miraba atentamente a su fénix, a quien acariciaba, mientras estaba sentado en su cómoda butaca de su despacho.

-Fawkes... ¿Que podríamos hacer? Sufren por sufrir...por ser demasiado orgullosos...-decía le anciano ataviado de una larga y blanca túnica con azul. La majestuosa ave se acarició contra la mano de su amo, de forma afectuosa, cosa que provocó una sonrisa en el anciano director de Hogwarts.

El sonido del picar a la puerta sacó de sus fantasías al director.

-Está abierta.

Una mujer mayor, con largas túnicas y aspecto serioso y estricto entró en el despacho.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Albus?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Si, Minerva...siéntate-le dijo el anciano mientras le ofrecía con la mano asiento. La profesora se sentó y observó en silencio al director, que aún no había hablado. La profesora tuvo la corazonada de que el sabio anciano tenía algún plan preparado, aunque no sabía para que. La profesora lo había notado. Estaba preocupado por Harry. El chico estaba ahora en el último curso de la academia de Aurores, con sus amigos.

"Amigos".

Esa era la palabra clave, y la profesora lo sabía. Harry estaba en el tercer y último año de la academia, para poder ser Auror. Pero...sus amigos...

-Minerva...-la profesora se sobresaltó un poco, ya que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos- he estado pensando...en Harry...

-Si, lo sé, Albus...yo también...

-¿Sabes la situación actual?-le preguntó el director de modo evaluador. La profesora de Transfiguración enarcó las cejas y soltó un pequeño suspiro, mientras decía.

-¿Tengo que explicártela?

-No se lo que sabes, Minerva...debes saber toda la situación anterior y actual...para entender lo que quiero hacer y por qué-explicó el anciano con pesadez en los ojos, mientras seguía acariciando y mirando al Fénix. La mujer cogió aire y se dispuso a hablar, cosa que hizo que Dumbledore la mirar.

-Harry salió de Hogwarts para estudiar junto a sus amigos la carrera de Auror.-Dumbledore asintió

-Con sus amigos...-dijo el anciano-...con Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley.

-Ni rastro de Hermione Granger...-suspiró con tristeza la profesora. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione había sido una de sus alumnas favoritas, y en cierto modo, le tenía bastante afecto.

-Exactamente. Y Harry, Ron y Draco no tienen ni idea de su paradero...

-¿Crees que le ha ocurrido algo?

-No, Minerva...

-¿Y sus amigas? ¿Luna Lovegood y Ginebra Weasley?

-No...perdieron el contacto al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo...sus padres también...

-¿Y cómo sabes que está bien?-le preguntó con preocupación.

-Por que cada año, por el cumpleaños de alguno de sus padres, por su aniversario...y por el cumpleaños de los chicos llega cada año un regalo anónimo.

-No hay prueba de que sea de ella...-dijo la profesora, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tienes razón...no la hay...pero tampoco de lo contrario...además, lo que me hace creer que se trata de Hermione, es que se conoce todas las fechas a la perfección, y siempre llegan puntuales, a la hora...pero...a Harry no le llega regalo...

-¿Cómo?

-En vez de regalo...le llega un pergamino, con un poema, o con un acertijo...lo único que me ha explicado Harry es que es muy hermoso...

-¿Poema o acertijo? ¿Cómo no sabes lo que es?

-Porque cada año es diferente...el acertijo, en cuanto Harry lo resuelve, suele tener...lugares clave del pasado del trío de Hogwarts...

-Entonces...

-Si, aunque Harry parece no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle...

-¿Potter la hecha en falta?

-Siempre, él y todo el mundo...pero últimamente, con lo que es su último año, pues...está algo ajetreado, y yo creo que necesitaría, cómo todos los de su curso, hacer lo que hace, aprender...practicando...concursando...

La voz del ex profesor se fue pagando, mirando a la profesora significativamente.

-Quiere que se reencuentren...

-Él y ellos con ella...

-Pero Albus, no sabes dónde está ella...ni que hace, ni que estudia...-McGonagall calló al ver la mirada del profesor. Su mirada estaba contenta, tenía un brillo especial...

-Lo sabes-dijo sin asma la mujer.

-¿Lo dudabas?

La profesora se levantó de la silla con prisa, mientras se ponía a andar por toda la estancia, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Hemos estado todos muy preocupados! Cómo se enteren los chicos...y Harry concretamente...no quiero ni imaginarlo...y sus padres...y Lupin...y Molly, que la trata como una hija más...los Weasley...es mucha gente...aunque no lo parezca...

-Tranquila, Minerva...

-¿Fue ella quien te pidió que no lo dijeras?-le preguntó, parando de golpe, la profesora, mientras le lanzaba una mirada difícil de describir.

-No.

La respuesta tan escueta hizo que la mujer se dejara caer en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba, muy confundida.

-Tengo medios...

-Bueno, da igual, lo que quieres hacer es reencontralos, es hacer que se den cuenta de que los dos se echan de menos, de que la decisión de irse de Hermione fue un mero error...

-No ha sido un error...si ella se fue, tendría sus motivos...-la profesora de Transfiguración decidió entonces hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza hacía ya tiempo al director.

-¿Porqué se fue?

-Minerva...-dijo el anciano, dejando de acariciar a Fawkes y respaldándose en su cómodo sillón-...necesitaba pensar, ella estaba muy unida a Harry...y a los demás. Pero ella...se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, estaba confundida...no se peleó con Harry, pero algo pasó, algo que ni Harry sabe, que fue lo que hizo que se fuera...sin decir una palabra...aunque puede que fuera algo que Harry hizo, y él no se diera cuenta, pero lo dudo...

-Lo tendría planeado ya...ni sus padres lo sabían! No podía ir a ningún sitio...sin saber a donde se va...

-Estoy seguro de que lo planeaba...de que ya lo sabía...por eso quiero hacer que todos se reencuentren...ella también estudia, ¿sabes?

-¿Y que estudia?-preguntó la vice directora, interesada.

-Precisamente, eso será la parte más difícil de todo...estoy seguro de que Harry no lo aceptará tan fácilmente cómo los demás...

La profesora se abstuvo de preguntarlo, pero el director se lo dijo igualmente.

-Estudia para Auror, igual que él.

-No tendría que suponer problema alguno...

-Pues precisamente eso ocasionará más de una riña entre ellos...

Se hizo silencio, silencio que duró segundos, minutos...largos minutos. Dumbledore volvió a volcar toda atención en su Fénix, mientras ella, miraba el despacho, intentando recordar toda la conversación.

-¿Qué planeas, Albus?-le preguntó, finalmente la profesora, a lo que el director sonrío ampliamente, mientras se levantaba y dejaba en la percha a su Fénix, y le hizo el ademán de que le siguiera.

-Buenas, Harry, hola, Ron-les dijo a modo de saludo un joven de impresionantes ojos grises. Draco Malfoy, junto a Harry y Ron, era uno de los futuros Aurores más cualificados de la academia Imphoderus, unas de las más especializadas del mundo.

El chico era alto, cómo Harry, más o menos, y menos que Ron. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos grises eran la ensoñación de toda fémina que los veía. Pero a diferencia del arrogante Malfoy de Hogwarts, ahora era amistoso, sociable, en ocasiones, demasiado con las chicas, y otras cosas...ahora era agradable, pero seguía siendo frío cuando lo necesitaba y desconfiado con algunas cosas...Su cuerpo era envidiable, con musculatura dura y los cabellos platinados siempre brillando. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, cómo Harry, y una camisa azul. Sonreía a todo el mundo.

-Hola Draco-le siguió un joven alto, de cabellos pelirrojos encendidos y pecosos. El más alto, Ronald Weasley, llamado Ron. Sus ojos azules brillaban siempre con una chispa de diversión en la mirada y su sonrisa siempre presente en todos lados. Era alto, fornido y musculoso, cómo Draco y llevaba puesto un pantalón marrón oscuro, con una camiseta de manga corta color blanco, lo que le hacia resaltar sus ojos.

Harry Potter le sonrió a modo de saludo. Harry era un chico de cuerpo bien formado y atlético, el deseo de cualquier mujer. Sus ojos, verde esmeraldas, cautivaban a quien los mirara, eran serios y con el brillo característico de inteligencia y picardía de su ser. Su famosa cicatriz seguía estando igual de presente, pero con la suerte de que, al haber eliminado en su séptimo año a Lord Voldemort, ya no le escocía cuando el antiguo Lord se enfadaba Sus cabellos, negros azabache, le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros, y siempre los tenía recogidos en una cola, en una cinta rojo sangre. Esa cinta se la había regalado alguien anónimo, alguien que cada año, por su cumpleaños, le mandaba una nota con alguna cosa hermosa escrita. Pero la cinta fue regalada un día normal, sin ningún significado importante...bueno, fue el día de Halloween, por la tarde, casi noche, pero Harry no recordaba nada importante por esas fechas. El chico llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

Los tres chicos, tenían los 20 años recién cumplidos, y estaban muy orgullosos de ello.

-¿Algo nuevo?-preguntó el ojiverde al chico de piel blanca que en ese momento le estaba guiñando un ojo a una chica algo menor que él.

-Pues nada importante...podríamos ir al campo de Quidditch...la clase de pociones se ha cancelado...-contestó el chico, mientras se ponía a un lado del chico de pelo azabache, y Ron al otro lado.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-preguntó Ron, mientras travesaban los impresionantes jardines, casi tan grandes como los de Hogwarts, y se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Aparte del desayuno y de la pelea entre McGory y Lance, nada del otro mundo...la profe de pociones se ha ido a Londres, se ve que la reclamaban por alguna cosa...

-Ya hemos ido a las cocinas...cómo extraño a Lobby, la verdad...aquí, los elfos son más reacios que allí...-dijo Harry, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Pues que no te escuche...-pero Ron calló de repente, evitando decir el nombre de la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, y antigua componente del trío dorado. Un silencio incomodo los acompañó hasta el campo dónde únicamente tuvieron que ir a su armario y coger cada uno su escoba. Draco miraba a Ron con algo de enfado, para después mirar al ojiverde con resignación, cómo Ron.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, cortando el tenso momento- hoy hace un día esplendido sin mucho aire y con la única clase en sábado, cancelada...montémonos- los tres montaron sus escobas y con un ligero empujón contra el suelo, los tres salieron disparados hacia el azul profundo del cielo, sin nubes. Un día perfecto.

-La verdad, creo que es una auténtica chorrada el hacer clases, por única asignatura que sea, en sábado...madrugar para nada-se quejaba el chico pecoso.

-Si...aunque si levantarte a las nueve le llamas madrugar...-le contestó Draco, esquivando al pelirrojo que se le avecinaba cómo una bala detrás suyo.

Mientras, Harry estaba en su mundo, dando vueltas al campo, pensando en mil cosas y dejando la mente en blanco.

_-"Este es el último curso antes de entrar a trabajar de Auror..."_

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-le preguntaron, mientras el chico se volteaba, encontrando sus escobas juntadas y a Ron despeinando y inmovilizando a Draco. Al verlo, el chico sonrió y dejó de pensar.

-Nada...estaba pensando en que este es nuestro último año aquí...

-Si...tres años se pasan rápido...

-Aún no estamos por el tercero..o acabamos de empezar...

-Y básicamente, el tercero es de repaso y de práctica de los anteriores...-admitió Harry.

-Por eso es el más difícil...-dijo Draco, deshaciéndose del gancho y inmovilización de Ron.

-...

-Eh, mirad allí...-dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, señalando al cielo, dónde un punto parecía acercársele- viene del castillo...

-Yo no he hecho nada, esta vez...-confesó Harry.

-¿Para que enviar una lechuza? Por una vez que no hemos hecho nada...-decía, suspirando con resignación, el pálido chico.

La lechuza, blanca y castaña, cada vez se les acercaba más, hasta que, sin parar, dejó caer sobre Harry un sobre. El chico lo miró con extrañeza y mirando a sus amigos, lo abrió. Draco y Ron se miraron con interrogación en la mirada y voltearon la cabeza para ver a Harry, que había comenzado a leer las primeras líneas. Harry se puso a hablarles mientras leía la carta.

-Bajémonos, y os explicaré mientras guardamos las escobas-y despegando la mirad de la carta, les dijo, tras ver la cara de no entender nada- debemos ir al despacho de Crosient, y por lo poco que e leído y me temo, no creo que volvamos para seguir con nuestro paseo por las nubes- dijo señalando el cielo de manera burleta, puesto que no había nubes, haciendo reír a sus amigos, mientras bajaban hacia el césped.

Bajaron suavemente, hasta tocar el césped, y después pusieron los pies en la hierba, desmontando sus escobas.

-Y bien, ¿para qué hemos de ir al despacho del director?-preguntó Weasley, mientras se dirigían hacia los armarios para dejar sus escobas.

-Pues según pone en la carta, Dumbledore ha venido y quiere vernos...-decía el moreno de la cicatriz mientras cruzaban los jardines en dirección al gigantesco campus, parecido a un castillo, pero con algunas cosas diferentes.

-¿Dumbledore? Vaya...hace ya dos meses que no lo vemos, mas o menos...-suspiró Ron, acordándose del anciano de gafas de media luna y larga barba plateada.

-Si, des de finales de Julio...des de tu cumpleaños...-le indicó el rubio al moreno, mientras entraban al aparente castillo, de más plantas bajas que de pisos. En silencio, travesaron unas escalinatas, un patio interior y subieron a la segunda planta del edificio central, caminando por un amplio pasillo, tumbando después hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un pasillo sin salida, solamente con una ventana y una mesa a un lado, redonda y pequeña. Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la ventana con determinación, y, parándose delante de ella, el moreno de ojos esmeraldas, cogió el pomo de la ventana y lo giró, haciendo que, la ventana se abriera. Pero lo que antes era una ventana, se convirtió en un oscuro pasillo, con unas escaleras blancas que conducían a la oscuridad. Los chicos bajaron las escalinata con determinación mientras la antes ventana se cerraba, y la escalera se estrechaba, haciendo que al final tuvieran que ir detrás del moreno. Las escaleras, antes rectas, se volvieron de caracol y unas antorchas de llamas azules se encendían a su paso.

-No se porque tendrían que hacer el despacho del director tan abajo...-murmuraba Harry, pero se escuchó por el eco y silencio. Detrás de él se escucharon unas risillas, que se multiplicaron, en cuanto llegaron a una gran sala, adornada con asientos, librerías y tapices. Ésa era la sala de profesores.

.Y lo que no entiendo yo es porque tienen dos salas de profesores...-decía ahora Ron.

-Por que la otra la utilizan para los diez minutos de descanso que tienen entre clase y clase, y para las preguntas fuera de horario de sus alumnos...esta es para relajarse, por lo que veo...-contestó Draco, mirando con admiración uno de los tapices.

-Bueno, vamos...-dijo Harry. Habían ido unas dos veces al despacho del director Crosient, pero no habían tenido tiempo de mirar la sala de profesores, puesto que antes habían ido directos. Ahora no había prisa. Los tres chicos se dirigieron a una puerta que había al final del gran salón, al lado de una gran chimenea, custodiada por una estatua de una gárgola, parecida a la del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo entraremos, si no sabemos la contraseña?-preguntó Draco, viendo como Harry se acercaba a la estatua.

-El director me ha dado, en la carta, la contraseña.-les explicó el moreno de impresionantes orbes esmeraldas a los otros dos.

-Babosas de Gominola-murmuró Harry, haciendo que la estatua grotesca de piedra cobrara vida y les dejara pasar. Los dos chicos de detrás miraron a Harry mientras pasaban por el agujero de la gárgola, con estupefacción, a lo que el chico respondió.

-Es conocido de Dumbledore...es normal que se parezcan en tantas cosas...

-En demasiadas, diría yo...-murmuró Ron, provocando sonrisas fugaces.

-Los dos están igual de locos, son directores, poderosos, son conocidos, estudiaron en Hogwarts, a los dos les chiflan los dulces...pues si que se parecen...-dijo el chico de piel mas pálida.

Las risas no pudieron parar ni cuando iban a picar a la puerta de cedro que tenían delante de ellos. Pero no les hizo falta, puesto que la puerta la abrió un anciano de larga barba plateada, ojos claros y gafas de media luna.

-Veo que el humor no falta...-dijo el anciano, dejando pasar a los chicos que se habían vuelto de golpe serios.

Delante de ellos, un gran despacho les dio la bienvenida. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, estanterías y librerías. Algunos objetos extraños asomaban por la parte de arriba de las librerías, y tenía dos grandes sofás rojos, con una mesa redonda en medio. El escritorio estaba detrás y tenía dos grandes sillones para invitados, pero en este caso, la gente estaba sentada en el sofá.

Los tres se sorprendieron bastante. Dumbledore había pasado por su lado y se había sentado al lado de Jaques Crosient, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aunque parecía más joven, de pelo castaño dorado, con ojos azules y una blanca sonrisa. El director era una persona con la que el trío había estado varias veces, por no decir muchas, puesto que eran los mejores estudiantes por el momento, aunque sonase extraño. Se llevaban muy bien, puesto que al hombre tenía mucho humor, y era una agradable compañía, además de enseñarles muy bien. Fue a Hogwarts, a la casa de Ravenclaw, pero cómo si hubiera sido de Gryffindor.

En el sofá de enfrente, se encontraba la profesora de Transfiguración, Minerva McGonagall, que les sonrió, y, para desagrado de Ron y Harry, Severus Snape, con su ganchuda nariz, su pelo negro grasiento, y su ataviada túnica negra de siempre.

-Vaya, Potter...veo que la arrogancia sigue en pié sobre su persona-dijo a modo de saludo el profesor de pociones, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de Minerva.

-Bueno, bueno, sentaos!-dijo con voz alegre Crosient, haciendo aparecer tres sillones muy cómodos al lado de los sofás. Los tres chicos se sentaron, algo cohibidos por tanta gente conocida.

-Bueno, Harry... ¿Cómo os va la vida aquí?-les preguntó Dumbledore, ofreciéndoles una bandeja llena de pastas de té, que Ron aceptó muy gustoso, mientras Draco cogía una taza de té.

-Pues muy bien, profesor, nos esforzamos mucho...

-Me pregunto...-dijo cortándolo Snape, que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios-...de qué copiaran los exámenes de ahora...Draco no les dejará...me pregunto de quién..puesto que la señorita Granger ya no está aquí para decirles los resultados...

En ese momento Harry apretó fuertemente sus nudillos, dejándolos blancos, y Ron mordió con fuerza la pasta, con tanta violencia que se mordió la lengua. En cambio Draco, con toda tranquilidad, le respondió.

-Profesor Snape, los tres son esforzamos mucho, eso es lo que se ve reflejado en las notas...no las copiamos...no nos ofenda, profesor...

Snape calló, haciendo sonreír a Dumbledore y a Crosient. Pasaron la media hora después hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Harry se hartó un poco, y preguntó lo que los directores ansiaban anunciar.

-¿Para que nos han citado aquí, profesor Dumbledore? Supongo que no habrá sido por el mero hecho de que hayan venid de visita...

El profesor de pociones iba a responderle con una de sus envenenadas frases cuando Dumbledore empezó a halar.

-Jaques y yo nos preguntábamos cuanto aguantaríais...te debo diez galeones, ¿no?-dijo el anciano mirando a el hombre, que sonrió, mientras el director de Hogwarts sacaba de un saco de cuero que tenía bajo la túnica diez monedas doradas y se las entregaba.

-Hicimos una apuesta...él me daba diez galeones si aguantabais una hora antes de preguntar...por supuesto, he ganado yo...siendo el día que es...excelente para jugar a Quidditch, he supuesto que no querríais perder el tiempo...-dijo después de sonreírles, mientras se guardaba los galeones dentro de un saco que él también tenía.

-Bueno, pues...hemos tenido una idea...para que este curso sea diferente...-explicó el director de Hogwarts. Los tres jóvenes escuchaban atentamente, mientras asentían-...pues bien, esto puede que os recuerde, porque es una cosa parecida... a el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Todos miraron a Harry, pero él no dijo o hizo nada.

_-"El torneo...en el cual Cedric murió...Voldemort regresó...pasaron tantas chozas que no me apetece_ _recordarlas todas..."-_pensaba el joven, pero no dejando mostrar una sola de las emociones que sentía en el rostro.

Cómo Harry no decía nada, Crosient prosiguió.

-Esto es algo parecido, es un Torneo entre magos... que están en el último curso de Aurores...hemos organizado, Albus y yo un Torneo parecido...con más pruebas... más peligros...para que nos enseñen qué es lo que han aprendido todo este tiempo...-dijo el hombre mirándolos con sus ojos azules-...

-¿Cuántas academias habrán?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues..la nuestra...la de París, Gelleires...la de Rússia, Clorbtheis...y la de Austria...Sirhosels...

-¿La de Austria?-preguntó de sopetón Draco- pero si esa academia es una prueba humana! Los castigos se hacen con sangre...pruebas psicológicas, experimentos, torturas... es todo muy...!

-Bestia-acabó Harry, igual de sorprendido.

-Pero es una de las mejores del mundo, es dura y cruel, pero de ahí salen más de la mitad de los mejores Aurores del mundo...-dijo McGonagall, recibiendo el asentimiento por parte de los demás.

-Pero...

-Además, este Torneo sería..más privado...no estarían los periodistas ni nada de eso...el Torneo se celebrará en Rumania...en un sitio alejado, ya tenemos un castillo para alojarnos y el consentimiento del Ministerio de aquí y de allí...

-¿Y por que nos lo dicen?-preguntó, confundido Ron. Los dos directores sonrieron de manera imperceptible, y le respondieron.

-Dentro de dos semanas de llevarán al castillo de Rumania, una pequeña delegación de cada academia...participarán cuatro personas, cada una en representación de su academia, defendiendo el honor de ella...

-¿Traerá el cáliz?

-No...los que participarán, vendrán escogidos des de su academia..

-¿Y la delegación?

-No habrá solo tres pruebas...la delegación servirá para ayudar animar...el comportamiento de ella se verá influido también en forma de puntos que se sumaran a las de el escogido...

-¿Las clases?

-Cada día, cada movimiento será una clase...no habrá clases, propiamente dicho...cada persona, tendrá que arreglaserselas como sepa...como pueda...-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Para que nos quieren?-repitió Draco esta vez.

-... ustedes tres formarán parte de la...delegación...la familia y conocidos que deseen invitar vendrán también...-Ron suspiró aliviado, aunque algunas personas, como su hermana y Luna, no podrían estar cada día allí, estoque ellas también estudiaban.

-¿Y quién será el elegido?-preguntó el moreno de la cicatriz.

-¿Aún su arrogante e inteligente mente no lo ha adivinado, Potter?-preguntó con burla Snape.

-Lo que Severus quiere decir, Harry...es que serás tú el elegido...-terminó la profesora de Transfiguración.

Draco y Ron ya se lo esperaban, y felicitaron a su amigo...pero Harry no parecía compartir su felicidad.

-Ni hablar... si quieren que vaya, iré, pero como uno más de la delegación.

Eso pareció sorprender a todos menos a Albus, que lo miró con ternura.

-Harry...

-No, profesor, no quiero pasar un año como el de Hogwarts...

-Pero no es lo mismo, Voldemort no está...

-Pero si sus mortifagos, sí los locos que aspiran a ser cómo él...mi respuesta es no.

Albus se le quedó mirando con profundidad, mientras Harry le miraba con un no en la mirada. De pronto, Jaques se puso serioso.

No tienes que elegir, Harry, nosotros te hemos informado...estas obligado...-dijo con tono de seriedad. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos y le miraron con interrogación, peor pareció no notarlo.

-Lo siento, pero...lo pasé fatal...fue horroroso, aunque tuvo sus momentos buenos...

-Granger estaba con ellos...-dijo de nuevo el grasiento profesor.

Harry no pudo aguantar y estalló.

-Pues si! Hermione estaba y me ayudaba mucho! Gracias a ella aguanté más cosas de las que podría aguantar usted jamás!

Snape iba a levantarse, pero una mano le detuvo, Minerva no lo había dejado.

-Harry...has de hacerlo...te llevarás mas de una sorpresa...-dijo dulcemente la profesora, dejando anonados a todos.

-...no tengo opción... ¿verdad?-dijo Harry con las manos en su frente, con gesto de resignación.

-...No...

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se enteraran los demás...elegidos?

-Les hemos escrito una carta...

-Bueno...-dijo al cabo de unos minutos Ron-pues será mejor que comencemos a preparar maletas y libros.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario.

----

Era un sitio frío y oscuro, pero la chica de negros cabellos se dirigía con una carta abierta en la mano hacia el aula donde se encontraba la persona buscada. La encontró y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos alumnos combatiendo con unas espadas un tanto brutales...

Pero ella no se dejó intimidar y se fue directa hacia uno de los alumnos que luchaba, haciendo parar la batalla. El alumno dejó caer el escudo y con la mano ahora libre cogió la carta y la leyó debajo del asco que le tapaba el rostro. Una sonrisa apareció debajo del casco.

-Esta bien...entonces...hasta dentro de dos semanas-y acto seguido, con un ágil movimiento, desarmó al contrincante con un ágil movimiento.

/-------------/

Bueno...pues que decir, que espero que os guste...esta historia ya la tenía pensada...espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review... dew!


	2. La llegada a Rumania

- Es precioso!

- Si!

- Y tiene mucho espacio al descubierto...

- ...por lo que es ideal para poder jugar en tus momentos libres al...

- ...Quidditch! - gritaron al unísono todas las voces masculinas jóvenes del grupo, recibiendo algunas miradas de reprobación por parte de las mujeres.

El joven de azabache y largo cabello sonrió mirando la estupenda vista de delante suyo. Acababa de llegar, junto a los demás, con un traslador a algún sitio de Rumania. Delante del joven, una pradera de verde hierba se extendía a lo largo del pequeño montículo en el cual habían aterrizados, la mayoría en el suelo. Rodeando el prado, había un verde y espeso bosque, en el cual, des de la posición del joven podía verse, entre el bosque, delante de él, un impresionante castillo de piedra, muy grande y bien conservado. Podría incluso compararlo con Hogwarts. Rodeando todo esto, unas altas y verdes montañas, los acompañaban. Había tanto verde...en comparación a lo gris de la cuidad...

- Mirad, creo que debemos ir allí, al castillo ese de ahí - dijo Harry llamando a sus acompañantes, que se acercaron como pudieron hacia Harry. El moreno de la cicatriz, llevaba un pantalón oscuro y un jersey verde ligero, puesto que a pesar de la brisa fresca que llegaba entre ellos, el sol picaba de verdad. Volteó el joven y sonrió más viendo a su lado a toda la familia Weasley, a su familia...mirando a otro lado, se encontraba con una divertida rubia de ojos azules, una mujer hermosa, llamada Luna Lovegood, junto a una curiosa Nymphadora Tonos, con los cabellos rosas pero más largos que cómo la vio por primera vez, acompañada de otros Aurores pertenecientes a la orden del fénix, cómo ojoloco, Kinsgley y otros. Draco Malfoy estaba junto a Ron, que ambos miraban a Harry con orgullo, sabiendo que a Harry nadie le impediría ganar el torneo...

Una mano se posó en el hombro del chico, haciendo que se volteara, encontrándose a unos dorados ojos, junto a unos cabellos castaños, casi dorados y largos hasta un poco por la zona de la nuca, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Remus Lupin, seguía diciéndole Harry, parecía más joven de lo que era...bastante. Y la verdad era que tenía esa apariencia, las pociones matalobos que antes tomaba, ahora, gracias a un añadido de Dumbledore, y para desagrado de Lupin y Snape, el mismo último también, causaban en él cambios físicos, cómo el de aparentar más joven. A Harry le había cambiado mucho la vida, a mejor, des de que en su día derrotó al Lord oscuro.

- A partir de esta noche... vas a tener que enfrentarte con cosas...bueno...ya lo verás, con más cosas de las que te imaginas...incluso, las que no son...

- ...pruebas en regla..., lo se, Remus...me lo has dicho cómo cientos de veces des de que supiste que me escogieron cómo elegido de este maldito Torneo... - dijo Harry, cortando al atractivo adulto, haciendo que ante las palabras del joven, riera de manera agradable.

- Es la verdad, Harry...

De pronto, algo grande y suave se pegó a la pierna del moreno de la cicatriz. Dio un pequeño respingo, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Bajó su brillante y esmeralda vista hacia la "cosa" que le había acariciado la pierna...y sonrió con nostalgia e ilusión.

- Sirius...ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, bastante tengo con los sobresaltos de Ron por cualquier cosa, que encima vienes tu y...

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - preguntó una voz a uno de sus lados, identificada luego cómo la de su amigo Ronald. Algunos rieron la pregunta. Harry sólo sonrió.

_-"Ya sabes que me encanta hacerte eso... a tu padre le pasaba lo mismo, cuando estaba concentrado en algo, sea los estudios, sea observar a tu madre des de la ventana al lago, siempre lo asustaba de esta forma..."_

Esa voz había sonado en la mente de Harry, que sonrió y miró con divertimiento al gran perro negro que en ese momento estaba mirándole también.

Le parecía tan extraño todo aquello...a Harry aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tener a Sirius entre ellos...puede que no cómo antes, pero por lo menos estaba vivo.

Y todo gracias al velo de la muerte. Ni Harry ni nadie sabe que pasó exactamente allí, pues lo único que se les informó, fue que tenían que acudir una tarde al despacho de Dumbledore. Los tres más jóvenes tuvieron que ausentarse unos días de sus clases en la academia, pero, gracias a la sorpresa, a ninguno le dio importancia...

Simplemente, a la hora acordada, entraron en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, que estaba de pié, esperando a Harry, con un gran perro negro al lado, que se tiró encima de Harry en cuanto lo vio. A la pregunta formulada de Ron, sobre que significaba aquello, una simple palabra de Dumbledore lo aclaró todo.

- "Sirius"

Esa palabra, ese nombre hizo que el joven ojiverde volviera a sentirse mas vivo, más extraño...poco antes de enterarse de eso, el joven aún llevaba la culpa de la muerte de su padrino estampada en sus ojos. Dumbledore simplemente les explicó lo que sabía, que en el departamento de misterios, en la sección del velo de la muerte, una noche había ocurrido algo, que hizo que de dentro del velo, saliera un perro negro, que luego identificaron cómo del joven Potter. La única pega, es que Sirius, al menos de momento, sólo podía estar en su forma animaga, de Canuto, y no podía transformarse en persona. Sirius se podía comunicar ante él y cualquier persona mediante la mente, sus mensajes eran captados con su antigua voz, pero en la mente de otras personas, por lo que podía pasarse el gran can negro y Harry horas mirándose y estando en silencio, cuando en realidad, lo que hacían era hablar y hablar. Todos lo sabían ya, todos los de la orden, claro...Sirius podía hablar con quien quisiese...pero no podía escucharle la persona que no quisiese que escuchara...él controlaba.

- Bueno, pues... - empezó Ginny Weasley, de 19 años, una niña convertida en una hermosa y pícara mujer de rojizos cabellos esparcidos a lo largo de sus hombros, de mirada castaña y pecosa cara, vestida con un vestido blanco, con unas sandalias amarronadas. Pero se vio cortada y callada, y obligada a voltearse, al igual que todos, por un viento medianamente anormal y una pequeña luz detrás suyo. Cuando el viento paró, una luz hizo aparecer en el suelo, a causa del traslador que llevaba, a una chica hermosa, de negros cabellos y de ojos rasgados al estilo oriental.

- Cho! - dijo con voz algo cansina Luna, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Si, perdonad, e tenido que coger este ultimo traslador, por que no e encontrado otro antes...lo siento... - intentaba disculparse la chica de 21 años, vestida con un vestido amarillo demasiado corto, con un escote de pico, un tanto alargado, que hizo alarmarse disimuladamente a Molly Weasley.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Cho? - preguntó la señora Weasley, con un intento de voz amable. Sirius gruñó por lo bajo. Cho Chang, no caía en gracia entre los amigos y prácticamente familiares de Harry, por que des del desastre de quinto año, la chica había intentado de todo para volver con él, aunque él nunca había vuelto a caer en una de sus trampas. Trabajaba la chica de secretaria para el ayudante del encargado del departamento de Deportes Mágicos, y cómo para eso no hacia falta estudiar mucho, hacía mas tiempo que conocía el ministerio, por lo que la chica, al enterarse de algo que contenía las palabras "Torneo" y "Harry Potter", no había dudado ni un segundo en buscar información e irse con Harry, según ella:

- "Es para darle una sorpresa..."

A Harry le fastidiaba, pero al final, optó por ignorarla, no hacerle demasiado caso, tampoco es que se viesen mucho, puesto que él estaba estudiando...pero aún así, ella siempre encontraba la manera de encontrarse con él.

- Gracias, Luna - dijo la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa hipócrita a Luna, que le respondió con una igual. Una de las formas para estar más cerca de "su objetivo personal", según ella, era acercarse y entablar amistad con sus amigos, o familiares, por lo que muchas veces, torturaba a Ginny y a Luna con sus grandes charlas sin ningún tipo de interés por tal de mostrarse simpática.

- Pues...e venido aquí, para estar con Harry y animarle! - dijo dando pequeños saltitos, bastante ridículos, ah decir verdad.

- Bueno, ahora no importa... - dijo Harry, algo cansado y fastidiado por la presencia de la chica. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero des de finales de su quito año en Hogwarts, no sentía nada por la chica, y el estar acosado por ella muchas veces le importunaba bastante - Ahora ya estas aquí...bueno, pues tenemos que dirigirnos hacia ese castillo... ¿verdad?

- Si, eso es lo que iba a decir antes de que "alguien" - dijo Ginny enfatizando en la última palabra el tono de su voz- me interrumpiera.

- Bueno...pero el problema es el bosque - dijo Draco.

- Si, una brújula no nos ayudará mucho, la verdad...nos perderíamos igualmente...

- ¿Por qué, Remus? - preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley, George, en este caso.

- Por que estos bosques, son mágicos, no sólo por la magia de los animales en sí, si no por la de antiguos brujos que se resguardaban aquí, cuando algo realmente malvado para su vida le perseguía...además - dijo mirando con orgullo a Harry - han preparado expresamente estos bosques para el Torneo...ahora son mas peligrosos, tienen mas magia...y mas protección anti muggles - dijo, acabando la explicación y viendo la cara que Harry había adquirido al pronunciar la frase "ahora son mas peligrosos".

_- "¿Tienes miedo, querido ahijado?" - _le preguntó mentalmente a Harry su padrino, mientras Remus reía ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Paró de reír y Sirius empezó a gruñir en cuanto Cho fue corriendo hacia el atractivo moreno, empujando "sin querer" a Draco y a Ginny, colgándose luego de uno de los brazos del chico, mientras tiraba de él con una sonrisa que ponía enferma a mas de una mujer, diciendo:

- Vamos al castillo, Harry! Venga! - decía mientras le tiraba de la mano. Pero Harry era un hombre, tenía mas fuerza que ella y no se dejaba llevar.

- Si Cho, pero espera...

- ¿A que? El castillo está ahí en medio...no se va a mover, venga...solo hay un bosque de por medio...

- Es evidente que esta chica no escucha cuando la gente habla... - dijo en un susurro Remus, causando risas ahogadas a Sirius, cómo podía, puesto que estaba en forma de perro, y a Draco y Ron que estaban cerca.

- Pues bueno... - dejó ir el joven moreno de la cicatriz, mientras era arrastrado por Cho para abajo del verde montículo en el que se encontraba. Pero de improviso, con una suave brisa, una voz les sorprendió en la entrada del bosque.

- Por aquí... - el que había hablado era un joven de unos 27 años de edad, de pelo rubio y ojos casi negros, vestido con una capa roja con un escudo muy extraño. Una pluma lila intercalada con la silueta en negro de un dragón volando. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí.

- ¿Quién debe ser? - preguntó una chica de pelo negro, morena y de ojos casi rojos.

- Ni idea...supongo que ahora nos lo dirá - respondió el chico a su lado, de ojos aguamarina y cabello castaño metalizado.

A parte de la familia Weasley, Remus, algunos Aurores y Luna, habían ido parte de una pequeña delegación de la academia Imphoderus, más que nada, los más adelantados de la clase de los tres chicos, de su curso. Los Weasley y demás, en realidad, eran añadidos, que, en teoría no podían ayudar en nada...las demás academias sólo llevarían a sus delegaciones, aunque puede que, como en esta ocasión, también a algunos familiares...aunque en teoría no se podía...

Cuando llegaron dónde el chico, antes con expresión seria, al verlos, suavizó su rostro, sonriéndole a Harry y a los demás.

- Soy Harold Corlison, ayudo a organizar este Torneo... vengo del ministerio. Cualquier duda o lo que sea, me preguntáis... - dijo, con un leve acento extranjero, mientras daba un apretón de manos al chico y a Lupin, para después mirar al can negro y sonreírle - bueno, vamonos...

- ¿...Pero... cómo? - preguntó la voz aguda de Chang.

- ¿Siguiéndome te parece buena sugerencia? - le respondió con fastidio en la voz el chico. Era evidente para todos, o por lo menos eso creía Harry, que Cho no empezaba bien en el lugar...

_- "Puede que Cho no haya captado el tono y el doble significado de la pregunta...no se, pero no me importa mucho...y pensar que tengo que pasarme aquí casi todo un año..." _- pensaba Harry, siendo escuchado esta vez por su padrino canino.

- _"Venga, Harry, anímate...esto será muy interesante..."_

_- "¿Cómo el torneo de los tres magos?" _- le preguntó telepáticamente con ironía sonada.

_- "A mi no me van las ironías, Harry..."_

_-"Hacerlas si, pero que te las digan no..."_

_- "Habrá mucho choque entre una academia y otra...sobre todo con la de Austria, esa tiene mucha fama de ser una de las mas crueles del mundo...pero una de las mas eficaces..."_

Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, estaba caminando detrás de Harold, junto a su padrino, Draco, Ron y Lupin, no dejando hueco para la chica oriental, para fastidio de ella.

- ¿Cómo te manejas por todo esto? - le preguntó des de detrás, Bill, el hermano mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos, al, en ese momento, guía.

- Tengo que conocerlo a la fuerza...

- ¿Cuándo llegarán y cómo, las demás academias? -preguntó Luna, sorteando un árbol con una rama muy rota y grande.

- Pues...creí escuchar que llegarían cómo vosotros, más o menos...pero en otros puntos estratégicos, para no encontraros hasta el momento de esta noche...el cómo, pues con trasladores, al igual que todo el mundo... - decía Corlison, mientras no despegaba la vista de enfrente.

- ¿Y Albus Dumbledore? - preguntó con interés Tonks, intentando, sin éxito, saltar una piedra que tenía en medio del camino, cayó y Remus tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse en pié.

- Dumbledore...a sido de los primero en llegar, junto a vuestro director...

-¿Crosient? - dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta, Tonks.

- Si...

- Pensaba que Dumbledore sería uno de los que nos recibirían... - dijo algo decepcionado, el señor Weasley.

- No se preocupe, lo verá esta noche... - decía la voz del chico de ojos negros, ahora, centelleantes, puesto que estaban llegando al castillo.

:... Mientras, en otro lugar del bosque...:

- Bueno, estarán a punto de llegar... - dijo un aciano de larga barba plateada, ojos claros enmarcados por unos anteojos en forma de media luna. Sus ropajes se componían de una túnica blanca, con algunas ropas encima, color rojo... estaba mirando un reloj de bolsillo en el momento en que, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Jaques Crosient, un suave viento hizo que guardara cuidadosamente el reloj.

Se encontraban a una cierta distancia del castillo, dentro del bosque, al lado de un río, que más a dentro del bosque, conducía a un bonito lago, no tan grande cómo el de Hogwarts, pero muy fondo y cristalino. Albus y Jaques estaba en un puente sobre el río, al lado de un pequeño claro entre medio de tantos árboles. Con ellos se encontraba una chica algo redondita, de aspecto agradable, de la edad de Harold, con el pelo rojizo rizado, y con ojos lilas, vestida con una túnica que disimulaba un poco lo redondo de su figura, siendo en realidad, un pequeño bebe en crecimiento.

- Bueno, parece que ya están aquí... - dijo la chica, llamada Lirien Bloksat.

- Eso parece... - contestó mirando a la luz suave que, junto al viento, empezaba a hacerse notar.

En un instante, la luz les cegó un momento, y acto seguido, el sonido de un breve rumor de voces se apagaba. Dumbledore y Jaques se acercaron al hombre en apariencia más alto, el más mayor del reduido grupo.

- Arcandis...Worelz Arcandis, director de la academia Sirhosels... ¿Cómo estas, buen amigo? - le preguntó el anciano de barba plateada, dándole la mano, gesto que agradeció correspondiéndole el director. Crosient imitó a Dumbledore y encajó la mano también con él.

Entonces, Jaques se percato de algo, la pequeña delegación, incluido el mismo director, iban ocultos con unas largas y oscuras capas negras. Al parecer, la idea de quitarse las capas no les apetecía, pero los rayos del sol que empezaron a picar hicieron cambiar de opinión a más de uno, que empezó a arremangarse las mangas de sus jerseys. Otros se quitaron la capucha de la capa, dejando ver sus rostros, todos pálidos, con ojos brillantes, pero, lo que llamó más la atención, es que tenían un aire de dureza y determinación muy duro en la mirada.

- Hola, Albus...al parecer, estoy igual que tú... - dijo el director de la academia de Austria. Jaques se le quedó mirado. Aún no se había quitado él tampoco la capa. O Arcandis sabía legeremens, o captó la mirada del director de la academia rival, lo que fuera, pero, con una disculpa, Worlez se quitó la capucha, para deslizar por sus pálidos dedos, la capa entera.

Ante los asombrados ojos de Crosient, que se esperaba a un hombre anciano, parecido a Dumbledore, un hombre de aspecto joven y jovial entregó la capa a uno de sus alumnos. El director no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, la piel era muy pálida y tenía un cabello largo, recogido en una pequeña cola, de color azul verdoso, muy brillante, junto a unos ojos azules eléctricos. Su ropa, al contrario de lo que creía Crosient, algo cómo las túnicas habituales de Dumbledore, constaban de un pantalón algo entallado y una camisa blanca, pero todo disimulado bajo una chaqueta de adornos dorados y verdes aterciopelados. Al ver que lo estaba observando, Worelz habló.

- Supongo que le debe sorprender mi...aspecto - dijo el director, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Pues...la verdad...no lo imaginaba así...

- No se preocupe, me gusta sorprender...

Ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore, los alumnos, algunos desprendidos de sus capuchas, otros no, miraban con curiosidad el sitio donde se encontraban. Lirien se estaba presentando ese momento ante el apuesto director, que le besó la mano en señal de respeto y saludo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Albus? - le preguntó Worelz al ver a su amigo, director de Hogwarts, mirar con atención a sus alumnos, concentrándose en la parte central de la piña que formaban la delegación.

- Creo que hace demasiada calor como para que lleven esas calurosas capas encima suyo...

El anciano de la barba plateada giró su rostro hacia el del ya sonriente, de forma algo pícara, director de Sirhosels.

- Tienes razón... - y girándose ante sus alumnos, que se pusieron rectos ante la mirada penetrante de su director, les dijo - quitaos las capas...no hacen falta...

Ante los ojos de Dumbledore, Crosient y Bloksat, una lluvia de capas, dejadas caer con un movimiento de la mano, deslizándose por las formas de cada cuerpo, la capa caía hacia el basto pasto, hizo revelar la identidad de los estudiantes. Tanto el anciano de las gafas a media luna cómo el director de la academia Imphoderus coincidieron en la mirada, y la desviaron hacia la delegación, encontrando a quien parecían buscar. Crosient esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mientras le recordaba a Albus y a Arcadius, que estaba cerca.

- Parece que todo va a salir como estaba planeado... - dijo con voz ronca.

- Si...ciertamente tenemos las de ganar... - inquirió Arcadius, desviando la vista de un alumno suyo al bosque que los rodeaba.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó uno de los alumnos, interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación sostenida por los tres directores. Era un joven de piel pálida, ojos castaño oscuro que parecían tener un pozo en ellos, y unos cabellos cortos, pero brillantes, de color negro blanquecino. La vista de Worelz se desvió hacia el alumno, que al sentir la mirada de su profesor, se acobardó e intentó disimular.

- Pues lo mas obvio, tenemos que ir hacia el castillo que se percibe a bastantes metros de aquí, supongo que la chica, Lirien, acompañada de los dos directores y jueces del Torneo, nos enseñarán el camino... ¿Me equivoco? - contestó una voz ajena a la conversación y respondiendo a ala pregunta del chico, que miró hacia atrás, sonriendo un momento, mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros.

Dumbledore se quedó mirando al sujeto que había hablado, y sonrió, contestándole.

- Tiene usted toda la razón...

- ¿Y cuando nos encontraremos con nuestros rivales? - volvió a preguntar la voz, indiferente y candente de sentimientos.

Worelz miraba al alumno que había hablado con la mirada cambiada. Ya no era alegre y jovial, a los ojos de Crosient, si no, fría, calculadora, pero... ¿Orgullosa?

- Esta noche, ante de cenar...allí será cuando las dudas en general, las normas explicaciones se explicarán.

- Creo, Albus, que mis alumnos están algo cansados, por lo que creo conveniente en empezar a desfilar hacia el castillo, para que al menos, puedan descansar algo y familiarizarse con sus a partir de ahora, habitaciones y todo, hasta la hora de la cena.

- Tienes razón, Arcandis, ¿Empezamos a ir, Jaques?

El hombre de ojos azules tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al sentir nombrarse, ya que había estado todo el rato mirando al alumno que les había respondido. Los rumores eran ciertos, al parecer...

- Esto...eh...si, si, Albus...Lirien, por favor... - dijo algo nervioso, dándole indicaciones con la mano a la chica, que, con una sonrisa, se dispuso a enseñarles el camino hacia el castillo.

De camino hacia el castillo, Worelz Arcandis miraba muy de vez en cuando hacia su pequeña delegación, con aires de dureza y una mirada fría y inflexible. Crosient no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación en la que pudiera mediar palabra con el director de Sirhosels, por lo que, el anciano de gafas a media luna, la inició por el.

- Y bien...Worelz... ¿Algún alumno que se te haya revelado un poco?

El joven director le miró con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- No suelo permitir que eso pase muy a menudo, Albus, lo sabes...

- Siempre hay quién - respondió.

- ¿Jaques, y en tu academia? - le preguntó el director de cabello azul verdoso muy brillante, sorprendiéndolo, pero sin dejarse intimidar.

- Pues siempre hay alguien... aunque parece que al ser mas mayores y al escoger esta carrera, se han vuelto un tanto serios.

- Eso siempre pasa...en todas las generaciones que han pasado, que han sido muchas, por la antigua academia de Austria, siempre ha pasado lo mismo...lo e comprobado...

Cómo respuesta a la que ignoró, Jaques le dedicó una mirada de interrogación y recelo, que Dumbledore vio cuando se giró un momento al verlos tan callados.

_- "No puede haber pasado tantas generaciones, él es mas joven que yo, y por muchas que haya visto..." _- pensaba.

- A lo largo de los siglos se aprenden muchas cosas... - continuó Worelz, dejando aún mas confundido al director de Imphoderus.

Algunos alumnos sonrieron entre ellos al escuchar eso.

- Va a ser un curso divertido... - dijo uno de ellos.

- Pues si...las academias se presentan interesantes... - contestó otro.

- Daría cualquier cosa por cambiarle el sitio al elegido...

- Cuando quieras, te lo regalo - le contestó detrás de él una voz que hizo estremecerse al chico. - Esto no va a ser cuestión de que te digan que vayas a recoger una flor al bosque en un margen de cinco minutos, ni que tengas que dar dos vueltas al castillo totalmente descalzo intentando pisar la mayor cantidad de piedras y rocas puntiagudas posible... - siguió, la persona, des de detrás.

- Lo sé...pero es que no sé, se me hace raro...

La persona, bajo la atenta mirada discreta de su director, optó por no decir nada y mirar con frialdad al castillo que se convertiría en su hogar durante el próximo año.

- Profesora McGonagall, no sabía que estuviera ya aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa Molly Weasley.

- Si Molly, he llegado junto a Albus esta mañana...

Harry le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su ex profesora que correspondió ella con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad.

- Podéis mientras ir a pasear por lo que será vuestra...casa, este año - dijo una voz fría y calculadora detrás de el moreno de la cicatriz.

_- "Anda cállate un rato y vete a lavarte el pelo por una vez en la vida"_

Snape miró con odio al perro que estaba junto a Lupin en ese preciso instante, que gruñó levemente, mientras Harry, intentaba con poco éxito, que la risa nos e escuchara demasiado fuerte.

- Oye, Harry, que te parece si vamos hacia las habitaciones a instalarnos... - empezó Ron.

- Está bien, por mi, no hay inconveniente.

- ¿Vais a instalaros? - preguntó la voz de Minerva McGonagall. Eso llamó la atención de las personas que ya desfilaban hacia los corredores, donde, anteriormente, Harold, antes de entrar en la gran edificación, les había indicado dónde quedaban, más o menos, los dormitorios.

- Pues... - empezó Ginny, algo confundida - ...si no hay inconveniente, eso pretendíamos...

- No, inconveniente no hay, pero para Harry si.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el aludido.

- Pues, Harry, primero, no tienes equipaje.

El moreno se giró, confundido, hacia dónde todos habían dejado sus respectivos baúles, maletas, etc., y caminó hacia allí. Buscó ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros de viaje, frenéticamente, su equipaje, el cual llevaba hace un momento con un conjuro reductor, mientras su ex profesora de Transfiguraciones, esbozaba una sonrisa escondida.

- Tu equipaje ya ha sido enviado a tu habitación.

Ron miró a su ex profesora, algo ofendido.

- ¿Y nuestro equipaje?

- Señor Weasley, el señor Potter es uno de los elegidos, es nuestro elegido... él tiene una recámara para él solo, al lado de la de los demás...

- ¿Al lado e nuestra habitación? Para eso no valía la pena ocupar otra habitación...una cama más, y listo...

- Al lado de los elegidos de las demás academias... - aclaró la sub. directora de su antes colegio de magia.

- Pero menudo morro que tiene!

Todos rieron ante esa muestra de buen rollo en el grupo, puesto que se veía a leguas que Ron estaba por caerse de la risa al suelo.

- Entonces... ¿Y yo donde duermo? - preguntó Harry, algo desconcertado.

- En el bosque! - dijo Ron, ya des del suelo, partiéndose.

- Si, debajo de alguna roca gigante, habitada por algún Hipogrifo desbocado, si te parece... - contestó con ironía, el chico moreno de la cicatriz.

- Bueno, da igual, los elfos llevarán vuestras vuestro equipaje a las habitaciones...

- No, da igual, quiero ver donde dormiremos... - dijo Fred, dirigiéndose hacia los corredores, mientras los demás, Harry incluido, le seguían.

- ¿Necesitamos contraseña?

- Para esto no, señorita Weasley...se supone que la gente que participa aquí, es lo suficiente mayorcita como para poderse fiar... - contestó Minerva, viendo cómo Ginny corría para atrapar a su familia, mientras le hacía una seña con la mano.

Cuándo llegó ha una gran puerta, la abrió, ya que era un pasadizo sin continuación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un salón, con algunas sillas, y cuatro puertas. Todas menos una, estaban cerradas. Ginny, entonces, pudo comprobar, mientras pasaba por al lado de las puertas, que cada una tenía el nombre de la supuesta academia a la que pertenecían. La puerta con letrero "Imphoderus" estaba medio abierta, la abrió y la cerró detrás de ella.

- Guau! Esto es impresionante... - susurró.

- Si, tiene hasta Red Flú en la chimenea! - le contestó Charlie, mientras pasaba por al lado de Ginny. Luna se puso a su lado y ambas sonrieron.

Gracias a la Red Flú, cuando acabaran los pequeños descansos de su academia de Sanadoras, podrían visitar a Harry, y a los que estaban en Rumania en cualquier momento, estando ellas en Londres. El salón, era parecido a la sala común de Gryffindor. Había una gran chimenea, unas ventanas y un a pequeña terraza, con grandes ventanales. También, cuadros y alfombras por toda la estancia, y mesas de madera bien pulidas, acompañadas de cómodas butacas rojas, y alguna que otra librería. Dos puertas, una a cada lado de la chimenea, daban a entender que esos eran los cuartos, diferenciados entre chicos y chicas.

Ginny entró en la puerta que indicaba "mujeres", y vio, con sorpresa, dentro de ella, otro pequeño salón, con unas sillas, alguna mesa pequeña con alguna planta, y una gran ventana. De la ventana, al lado derecho, una puerta de madera, en la que, detrás de ella, se alojaban las chicas, los dormitorios. Supuso que la de los chicos sería parecido. Salió de allí, encontrándose para salir a Harry, Draco y Ron.

- Nos vamos a dar un paseo por ahí - dijo Ron, mirando a su hermana un momento, para luego salir tras sus dos compañeros, como si nada.

- Nos han puesto una habitación para Ron y para mi aparte! Los dos en la misma, pero, al fin y al cabo, es mejor que nada... - anunció Draco. Harry sonrió y Ron seguía mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

- Tengo ganas de que llegue esta noche... - empezó Harry, mientras los tres se dirigían, a paso lento, paseando y observando con interés su alrededor.

- ¿Para que?

- Para echarme de una vez en la cama y dormir dos días de tirón - dijo, mientras sus amigos se reían.

Moreno, pelirrojo y rubio ya habían llegado a los jardines, dónde un suave y verde pasto les hacía de manto. Se sentaron en él y se quedaron callados, observando a todos los lados con interés. El castillo, no era tan alto cómo el de Hogwarts, pero tenía más plantas bajas, algunas sin segundas plantas, y por lo que Harry percibía, también tenía más mazmorras. No llegaba a tantos pisos, pero aún así era alto. Algunas grandes torres sobresalían de la estructura, haciéndola aún más siniestra y fría. Tenía grandes ventanales, y, según lo que le sabía contado McGonagall, había un pueblo, parecido a Hogsmeade, pero en versión "Rumania", con casas más antiguas, al estilo del país, y en vez de leyendas sobre fantasmas, leyendas sobre vampiros, puesto que muchos antiguos vampiros transilvanos pasaron por ese pueblo.

- He, Harry, ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó la voz de Draco, un rato después. Algo sobresaltado, Harry le miró, y, algo avergonzado, se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el castillo con melancolía.

- No, nada, es que...

- Esto recuerda a Hogwarts - dijo de pronto Ron.

- Si, era en Hogwarts, en lo que estaba pensando...

Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas rápidas, y volvieron sus rostros al cielo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sólo en Hogwarts?

Harry miró algo enojado a sus amigos, que sonreían al cielo.

- Pues en todo lo que pasamos... - dijo de mala gana. El atractivo rubio y su compañero bajaron las miradas hacia Harry, y, quitando la sonrisa pícara de antes, se dedicaron a sumergirse en sus propios recuerdos, recordando lo irrevivible.

_- "Recuerdo la primera impresión, al ver Hogwarts por primera vez...y la impresión al verlo por última vez...o eso pensaba...pues he ido alguna vez más, des de que estudio en Imphoderus...pero, la sensación era la misma..."_

Un escalofrío y unos nervios instalados en su estomago, sobresaltaron a Harry. No tenía anda que ver con el hecho de estar recordando. El extraño escalofrío pasó y los nervios del estomago también. Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba la hierba y pensaba en los nervios esos tan extraños. Unos minutos en silencio, ninguno de los tres chicos hablaba.

Un escalofrío mas fuerte que el anterior y una sensación fría hizo que el chico se voltease hacia dónde venía la sensación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó a su lado Ron, que cómo Draco, los dos chicos, uno a un lado de Harry, se habían estirado en el pasto.

- Nada... - dijo despacio, sin dejar de fijar su vista en el castillo.

Estaba convencido, siempre acertaba en este tipo de cosas. Alguien los estaba observando, pero se estaba concentrando en él., en Harry. Con una mirada desconfiada, Harry posó sus ojos en cada una de las ventanas del castillo, o eso le hubiera gustado. Las miró por encima y se concentró en las que parecían mas sospechosas o escondidas.

Nadie.

_- "¿Cómo es posible? Se que observan...pero..."_

Unos ladridos le hicieron sacar de su ensimismamiento. Mientras Draco y Ron se incorporaban, el chico, que estaba sentado, miraba cómo un alegre Sirius ladraba acaloradamente a los tres jóvenes, junto a un Remus que lo miraba con cara confundida. Cuando los dos nuevos integrantes del antes trío del pasto verde estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, Sirius se tiró encima de Harry, pero el chico, a sabiendas de lo que le venía encima, se apartó con una gran agilidad. Sirius se dio de morros contra la tierra de verde, mientras los demás se partían en el suelo.

_- "No le veo la gracia...me duele el morro, gracias a ti..."_

_- "Es tu culpa por querer fastidiarme...además..."_

_- "¿Ademas?"_

_- "En ese momento estaba investigando..."_

_- "¿Por qué y a quién?"_

_- "Por nada...pero...hace ya rato que tengo la sensación, la inquietud de que me están mirando..."_

_- "..."_

_- "Siento la mirada de quien sea...pero miro y no veo quien es..."_

_- "Hay muchas ventanas por aquí..." - _dijo interviniendo una nueva voz en la conversación, la de Lupin.

_- "Lo se..."_

- Eh! Vosotros! Dejaos de tantos misterios, o lo contáis en voz alta o nos metemos en la conversación esa.. - alertó el atractivo rubio, mirándolos con burla. Todos se miraron, y Sirius le hizo una última pregunta.

_- "¿Aún están mirándote?"_

Harry calló, intentando encontrar la inquietud dentro de él, los nervios y el escalofrío anterior.

_- "No"_

- No, nada, no era nada... - dijo excusándose, Harry.

- Bueno... - dijo mirando con recelo al chico, el joven rubio.

- Remus... ¿Por qué antes mirabas de esa manera a Sirius? - preguntó de pronto, Ron.

- ¿Cómo le miraba?

- Pues... cómo confundido, no se...

- Ah! Ya lo recuerdo...es que Sirius cuando os ve así de tranquilos, ya sabéis que se embala...se vuelve mas loco de lo que ya está...

_- "Oye, que no pueda hablar no significa que no pueda escucharte..." - _dijo una voz algo enfadada dentro de la mente del hombre y los chicos, lo que hizo que algunos estallaran en carcajadas, y el hombre, riera con emoción contenida.

- Que si, Sirius, lo que tu digas...

_- "No me vaciles..."_

- No vacilo a nadie, Canuto...

_- "No, Moony, a nadie..."_

- Bueno, total, que ahora está en un sitio que no conocemos, y, por muy buenas personas que sean las demás delegaciones no los conocemos de nada...y siendo tan curioso cómo lo es Sirius...

_- "Atención, Moony, cuidado, no te des por aludido..."_

Lupin hizo caso omiso al cometario.

- Pensaba en comprarle un bozal...

Las bromas por mente de Sirius se acabaron al instante, en el que el perro negro se le quedó mirando con cara de:

_- "Ha este se la ha ido la olla"_

- No Canuto...tienes que empezar a controlarte...ni que sea mínimamente... - dijo en voz mas baja al ver a un grupo de chicos ir hacia los jardines, en dirección contraria a la de ellos. Eran de una de las delegaciones de las diferentes academias, pero no sabían de cual. No llevaban uniforme, cómo ellos, y supieron que ninguna, o eso pensaban, llevaría.

- Supongo que cuando empiecen con el Torneo, aunque puede que no llevéis túnicas, llevareis algo que os identificará cómo de vuestra academia - dijo a media voz el joven hombre de ojos dorados, mirando aún al grupo de chicos que miraban el bosque con gran interés.

Un fuerte golpe de viento y la velocidad de Harry al voltearse hizo que el viento le diera en toda la cara.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó Draco, que junto a los otros, acababa e ver a Harry levantarse y voltearse con gran velocidad y con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos esmeraldas, hacia el castillo.

_- "¿Otra vez?"_

_- "Si"_

El joven de pelo azabache recogido había vuelto a sentir otro escalofrío, pero esta vez muy fuerte y una inquietud y nervios que le sacaban, en cierta manera, de sus casillas. No le gustaba que lo observaran en secreto, de eso no podía decir nada bueno.

Ante el silencio que se hizo, el chico siguió mirando el castillo, hasta que deparó en una de las ventanas de una de las torres más altas. Sólo veía a una silueta negra, medio difuminada, pues era a mucha distancia. Pero esa silueta no se apartaba, y la sensación de que le estaban mirando seguía, por lo que había sido aquella persona...Harry notó entonces una mirada fría clavada en sus pupilas, y notaba también, cómo ninguno de los dos, quería apartar la mirada. E contacto no se rompía y el chico empezó a lagrimear por prácticamente no pestañear.

- Señor Potter! Profesor Lupin! - se oyó una voz, que les gritaba. Harry rompió el contacto visual, bajando la mirada hacia Minerva McGonagall, que se estaba acercando a ellos y haciéndole señas con las manos. Sus compañeros se levantaron de la hierba y Harry volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero ya no había nadie.

_- "Mierda"_

- ¿Qué pasa, Minerva? - preguntó Remus, con educación mientras cogía a Sirius por la cola para que no se fuera por ahí, ya que le can negro había vislumbrado a un pequeño grupo de chicas a lo lejos, y quería visitarlas. Cuando notó lo tirante de la cola, miró a Remus de mala manera.

- Dentro de una hora y media tienen que estar en el comedor principal...

- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Ron.

- No es tan pronto como cree... ¿Donde ve usted los rayos de sol, señor Weasley?...ya está oscureciendo... -dijo ceñudamente la sub. directora de Hogwarts.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía tanta calor y que la luz que los iluminaba, era apenas unos rayos de sol muy escasos y más que nada, eran pequeñas hadas las que iluminaban los jardines, y las antorchas de fuera y de las habitaciones, reflejadas por las ventanas.

- Se me ha pasado enseguida... - se dijo, sorprendido, mientras se dirigía junto a los demás hacia la habitación de ellos. Ahora iban a bañarse, y cómo Harry aún no tenía habitación, le habían dejado una de sus mudas en la habitación de Draco y Ron, y se ducharía, ese día, allí. Cuando atravesaron la "sala" de la academia Imphoderus, todo era un caos, por parte de las mujeres...y eso que no había demasiadas. Los chicos se estaban duchando y cada uno tenía en su habitación su ropa y todo bien puesto, mientras que la s chicas, iban de un lado al otro, ya bañadas, cuando faltaba una hora, con unos zapatos que no eran suyos, pidiendo consejos sobre cualquier cosa, y reclamando prendas perdida, que, según las chicas, habían escondido ellos para divertirse.

Harry, junto a Draco y Ron, subieron a la habitación para ellos, y entraron. Tenían baño particular. Draco decidió ser el primero, más que nada, por que fue el que más corrió.

- Joder...otra vez... - suspiró Ron, con una mano en la frente. Draco siempre tardaba mucho, y esta vez sólo tenían media hora, puesto que ya habían perdido un cuarto de hora en el salón, discutiendo sobre unos zapatos que afirmaban algunas chicas, que les habían desaparecido. Media hora para cambiarse y cucharse cada uno, reunirse todos abajo, y el cuarto de hora que sobraba, para averiguar dónde quedaba el comedor principal...

Veinticinco minutos después, gracias a un milagro, o eso es lo que afirmaba Ron, ya estaban los tres duchados y medio vestidos. No se arreglaron demasiado, simplemente...cada uno se puso a su "estilo", algunos, como cierto rubio, con ganas de ver a las "chicas" de las otras delegaciones. Entonces, Harry, mientras se estaba poniendo la camisa negra, abrochándose uno de los botones, reparó en un tapiz situado al lado de la puerta del baño, entre la puerta y un armario. Le pareció raro.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Harry señalándolo. Draco lo miró y respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse el calzado.

- Ese tapiz...es una puerta que llevaba algún sitio...no me preguntes, antes, cuando estabas en la ducha y Ron a salido para buscar no se que...

- Fred se había llevado mis zapatos!-respondió su amigo pelirrojo, des del baño, donde se estaba peinando.

- Bueno, pues eso, me ha llamado la atención, y e bajado un poco...solo hay unas escaleras y creo que después un pasadizo...sólo se, lo e visto a distancia, que había una puerta...supongo que irá a laguna otra habitación...no se, puede que a la de los chicos, o no se...pero estoy convencido de que para entrar no será tan fácil...no creo...que con solo un empujón se pueda abrir... - dijo el chico, mientras ya se había ido al baño, a peinarse. Harry se quedó mirando al tapiz, que mostraba un extraño dibujo, y se dirigió el también al baño, donde apenas cabían los tres. Harry cogió un peine uno que le quitó a Ron, y se peinó el largo pelo, para después recogérselo en una cola. Dos minutos después, todos estaban abajo ya esperándolos.

- Hola Harry! - dijo con voz melosa, Cho - estas muy guapo!

Harry se sintió incomodo cuando notó como la chica, que llevaba un vestido corto, rojo de cuello de barco, s quiso abrazar a su brazo, pero él no se dejó. El chico llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta bastante ajustada, y unos pantalones oscuros, pero su sonrisa blanca y su piel pálida, contrastaba enormemente con la ropa.

- Bueno, venga...vamos allá... - dijo Ron, algo nervioso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero se le notaba por lo rojo que estaba.

- Pero... ¿Alguien sabe dónde tenemos que ir? - preguntó la voz de Molly por detrás. Cho Chang giró la cabeza con reprobación en la mirada.

- Yo! - dijo Luna - antes ha venido la Profesora McGonagall, y e aprovechado y se lo e preguntado.

- Entonces, Luna, la primera... - dijo Harry, dejando pasar a la chica rubia. Harry vio des de lejos cómo el licántropo miraba el reloj con algo de nerviosismo. No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Luna se puso a caminar, girando esquinas, bajando escaleras, y volteando paredes. Hasta que al final, llegaron a unas grandes puertas de madera, dónde de dentro se escuchaban voces, no muy altas, pero conversaciones entrelazadas.

- Se supone que es aquí... - dijo Luna.

- No creo que te estés equivocando... - respondió Ron, mientras Draco lo volteaba a ver, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues entonces... - empezó Harry, pero un sonido de pasos lo aturó. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el lado del cual provenía el ruido, y encontraron allí a alguien viniendo de cara. A medida que se iba acercando fuera quien fuera esa persona, Cho, se cogía del brazo a Harry sin él evitarlo, y lo estrechaba mas.

- Potter...me han mandado decirte que "te quedes"...no puedes entrar - mencionó la voz del personaje, mientras, con ojos entrecerrados, todos veían acercarse al profesor de Pociones, Snape, con su cabello negro y graso, su piel pálida en extremo y sus negras túnicas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dumbledore me lo ha dicho...

- ¿Para qué esa estupidez? - preguntó Remus, con mala cara. Sirius, entonces, y como era normal, gruñó pero con fuerza. Snape no se dejó impresionar y lanzó una mirada de desprecio al can negro.

- Se presentarán uno a uno, a los elegidos...pensaba que lo sabías, Lupin...

- Da lo mismo...y nosotros tenemos que pasar, ¿no?

- Si...

- ¿Y Harry?

Snape miró al moreno con odio contenido y desdén, pero le hizo el ademán de que lo siguiera. El chico se apartó del grupo, con algo de desconcierto, pero con un "Hasta luego", algo convincente, mientras Cho, le tendía la mano para que la cogiera él. Pero el chico de los brillantes ojos esmeralda le dio la espalda, haciendo que una furiosa chica oriental cerrara los puños con rabia contenida y entrecerrando los ojos al ver que las puertas de madera se abrían poco a poco.

Mientras, para Harry y el odioso profesor de Pociones, el recorrido hasta una pequeña sala de por allí cerca se les pasó rápido. Harry entró, y puso ver y apreciar allí dentro, que se encontraban los demás elegidos. La pequeña sala sólo estaba iluminada por dos velas, puesto que no necesitaban más. El chico, sin decir nada, observó a dos personas de espaldas a él, de la misma estatura más o menos, halar entre ellas. Rápidamente supo que se trataban de chicos, posiblemente de los elegidos, puesto que la anchura de los hombros y los musculosos brazos lo delataban. Miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose a Jaques, que le hizo un ademán, halando con una mujer de unos 50 años, baja y con aspecto alegre i jovial, y un hombre de la edad de su director, más o menos, más serio. Suponía que eran los directores de las academias, pero...

_- "¿Quién falta? O más bien... ¿Quienes? Son cuatro academias, y aquí solo están los elegidos y directores de tres..." _- un susurro hizo interrumpir al joven mago sus pensamientos y voltearse hacia la zona más oscura de la habitación, de la cual, al cabo de unos segundos de mirar bien, le pareció distinguir dos sombras. Una más alta que la otra.

_- "Han de ser los que faltan..."_

- Buenos, bienvenidos, elegidos... - dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry se giró, y los murmullos cesaron. Dumbledore, con sus gafas de media luna, estaba plantado delante de ellos, en el umbral de la puerta, mientras, con una sonrisa, los miraba, acompañado de dos hombres que no conocía, Snape y una mujer de cabellos verdes, muy enredados, o mas bien, muy rizados, con aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma devorando su cena, y unas grandes gafas de culo de baso redondo, parecidas a las de Sybill Trelawney, al menos para Harry.

- Seréis llamados, uno a uno, para la presentación. Tenéis que ir a la puerta principal del comedor, donde antes vuestros compañeros os han dejado. Y simplemente, cuando las puertas se abran, tendréis que pasar, y ya está. ¿Alguna pregunta?

A Harry le pareció estúpida la pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Estaba más claro que el agua, por lo que parecía, nadie levantó la mano.

- Bueno, hasta luego - dijo Albus, mientras, tras él iban los que habían ido con él, junto a los cuatro adultos que estaban en la habitación con ellos, los directores. Ahora el moreno, pudo ver, de refilón, a uno de los que se estaba en la parte oscura de la habitación. Sólo vio a un hombre joven y alto, de unos veinte tantos largos y de cabello negro, recogido, cómo el, en una pequeña cola. En cuanto los adultos se fueron, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, o eso creyó Harry, las velas se apagaron y La puerta se cerró. El chico notó movimiento a uno de sus lados, y creyó percibir que los chicos que antes hablaban se habían separado, cada uno unos metros del otro chico.

_- "Sólo parece que haya aquí tres personas...y no cuatro" _- pensó Harry, puesto que, el único ruido que había, era, a veces, algún cambio de posición de él o de alguno de los chicos de ambos lados, por la ropa. En cambio, la persona que antes estaba en el rincón oscuro, no hacía ningún tipo de ruido, y Harry llegó a temer que se la hubieran llevado y él no se hubiese dado ni cuenta. De pronto, y contra todo pronóstico, el chico que estaba a su derecha empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta, dónde después, sin decir una palabra, la abrió y se fue, cerrándola a su paso. Todo volvió a estar en silencio, y la breve luz que había apareció al abrir la puerta se había esfumado cómo si jamás hubiera existido.

- ¿Dónde ha ido? - preguntó una voz de chico a su izquierda. Harry notó cómo el chico se acercaba a él, y en un intento para no chocarse con alguien, una manó se posó en el hombro del moreno.

- Esto...

- Bueno, por lo menos se que hay alguien aquí...es que no veo tres en un hipogrifo - empezó el otro, ya a su lado.

- ¿Dónde ha ido el otro? - repitió esta vez Harry, preguntándoselo a su nuevo compañero.

- Pues no sé...

- Dumbledore dijo que nos llamarían...pero no...

- No se ha escuchado a nadie...

- ¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido pensar que ya lo hayan llamado? - preguntó una voz totalmente nueva y desconocida, que hizo estremecerse y sobresaltar a los dos chicos. Esa voz era fría y cadente de sentimientos, y estaba más cerca de lo que Harry recordaba que estuviera antes alguien detrás suyo.

- Pero...no hemos escuchado a nadie...

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso esto no es el mundo mágico?

La voz no volvió a hablar y de repente, el chico de la cicatriz en la frente empezó a oler en el aire a lavanda... ¿Era eso posible? Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar esos pensamientos y esas imaginaciones suyas de la cabeza. Era imposible. ¿Cómo diablos podía oler a lavanda en una habitación oscura, con tres chicos dentro, y...? Un momento...

_- "¿Tres chicos dentro? ¿Y si algunote ellos es una chica? Todo es posible en una habitación no muy grande, oscura y con dos desconocidos..." _- pensó con ironía, el chico.

_- "Harry Potter"_

Harry se sobresaltó bastante... ¿Quien se lo había dicho? En la habitación nadie había vuelto a hablar... ¿Y si se trataba de la llamada que Dumbledore dijo?

_- "Al fin y al cabo, al otro chico parece que també lo han llamado, y se ha ido sin que nosotros escucháramos nada..."_

_- "Harry Potter" - _volvió a repetir la voz misteriosa. El moreno decidió atreverse y, con paso decidido, aunque nervioso por dentro, se encaminó hacia la puerta con cuidado de no chocar con nada ni nadie. Llegó a la puerta, y tanteando un poco hasta encontrar el pomo, abrió la puerta, y la cerró detrás de él mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de las antorchas del pasillo. Caminó en dirección recta, hiendo en dirección contraria a la que Snape le había llevado antes. Al final, llegó ante las puertas de madera por las cuales habían entrado sus amigos antes, y esperó, nervioso, a que se abrieran las puertas. Dentro se escuchaban murmullos, y eso hizo que la poca serenidad que su rostro ofrecía desapareciera un momento.

Las puertas, con un chirrido siniestro, se empezaron a abrir poco a poco, dando paso lentamente a una esclarecedora pero inquietante luz blanca, algo amarillenta de las velas que iluminaban el comedor principal. El murmullo que Harry escuchaba antes de que las puertas se empezaran a abrir, desapareció en unos segundos completamente, dejadnos un Harry todavía más nervioso. Las puertas cada vez de abrían más y el chico, a quien le parecía que sus piernas no resistirían la presión de las miradas sobre él, decidió no mirar a los lados, a las mesas, si no, solamente hacia delante. Y, con la mirada de determinación en sus ojos esmeraldas, empezó a avanzar por un pasillo entre las mesas que no miró, al principio a poco a poco y con inseguridad, pero la voz atronadora, fuerte y clara de Albus Dumbledore, presentándolo, le dio confianza y seguridad.

- Chicos y chicas de las academias para Aurores, les presento al elegido de la academia Imphoderus, de Gran Bretaña. Harry Potter! El ahora hombre que con sólo un año venció a Voldemort - entre los aplausos que se habían iniciado antes, algunos, por un momento, disminuyeron su fuerza a causa de los escalofríos, pero todo siguió igual, mientras Dumbledore seguía presentándolo - , y que en su séptimo curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, recibió la orden de merlín de primera clase por vencer a Lord Voldemort, y otras acreditaciones y títulos que siempre me olvido nombrar, - ante eso, el moreno se sonrojó bastante - salvando a la comunidad mágica de este mundo! Harry Potter representará a Imphoderus en este Torneo, haciendo gala de sus dotes cómo futuro Auror, de todas sus capacidades, tanto psicológicas cómo físicas!

El aplauso del comienzo, terminado el discurso, se hizo todavía más sonoro y unos cuantos silbidos por parte de los gemelos Weasley, y, seguramente, Ron y Draco, hicieron a Harry sonreír. Su nerviosismo se vio rápidamente eliminado, dando paso a un valor y orgullo en su ser, Caminó con una sonrisa, a pasos seguros hacia las escaleras que elevaban el resto del salón de esa parte, dónde Había una gran mesa redonda en medio, que, recordándole a los dulces de los muggles, estaba redondeada por dentro, dando lugar a otra mesa, más pequeña que la de fuera, que era donde ocupaban los profesores, con cuatro sillas alrededor. Dumbledore se encontraba de pie, cómo los demás profesores, de su mesa. Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, y, con un gesto nervioso, empezó a darle la mano a cada uno de los adultos ahí presentes, a modo de saludo. Una sonrisa por parte del anciano director de Hogwarts, unos ojos hinchados de orgullo de la profesora McGonagall, y una mirada de profunda molestia de Snape, hicieron que Harry sonriera sinceramente ya todo el mundo. En cuanto se dio la vuelta hacia el pública, se dirigió hacia el medio, a uno de los lados superiores de Dumbledore, junto a, quien suponía, otro elegido. Era uno de los chicos de la sala pequeña de antes. Harry le sonrió y el chico, de su edad, con una mirada azul pasivo y unos cabellos cortos y relucientemente anaranjados, junto a una ropa azulada, dotada de conjunto pantalón oscuro y camiseta de manga corta clara, que le correspondió, dándose un apretón de manos.

- Soy Alan Morinso, y represento a la academia Gelleires, de París - dijo el chico, ahora llamado Alan, con todo el bullicio que aún aplaudía.

- Un placer - dijo Harry.

Cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado un poco, acabando con los últimos silbidos por parte de sus amigos, Dumbledore empezó a hablar, posiblemente presentando a otro elegido. Harry entonces, apartando algunos cabellos fuera del alcance de su vista, se fijó en el público. Cómo en Hogwarts, las velas flotaban para dar luz y había cuatro mesas, pero no rectangulares. Eran todas redondas, pero sin el "agujero" de los dulces de los muggles, según Harry. Eran cuatro mesas muy grandes, con muchas sillas alrededor de ellas, y ahora, las sillas ocupadas por gente, y las mesas, por platos vacíos y copas sin llenar.

_- "Supongo que el hecho de que se parezca tanto a Hogwarts es que Dumbledore sea uno de los máximos organizadores de este torneo..." _- pensó Harry _- "Aunque, puede que los demás colegios, o academias de magia tampoco sena tan diferentes a Hogwarts..no se"_

Un nuevo estallido de aplausos hizo a Harry sobresaltarse brevemente y aplaudir cómo el resto de la gente. Acababan de presentar a otro de los elegidos, y ahora ya les estaba dando la mano a los profesores y demás. Harry se sintió desconcertado y algo avergonzado, puesto que no se había dado cuenta ni había escuchado nada.

- Aarón Forsyth, representa a la academia Clorbtheis, de Moscú, Rusia - le susurró una voz a su lado. Harry se giró y pudo ver entonces a Alan, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Gracias - respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas, algo sonrojado. Los dos chicos se miraron y dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico, Aarón. Era un chico algo más alto que ellos, con pinta de ser algo más fuerte que ellos, con una mirada casi negra y los cabellos más rubios que Harry había visto jamás, exceptuando, quizá, a Luna o Draco. Llevaba una túnica grisácea, con un conjunto de pantalón bastante ancho y blanco debajo, y una camisa de tres cuartos blanca, pero con algún tipo de dibujo negro en el centro. El chico, Aarón, se dirigió hacia ellos, y junto a una sonrisa ancha y bonachona, les dio un apretón de manos.

- Hola.

- Encantado - dijo Harry.

- Un placer conoceros a los dos - respondió.

Harry se sorprendió. A pesar de que cada uno estuviera en un país diferente, ninguno tenía acento a extranjero. Suponía que les habrían enseñado bien a utilizar el idioma.

- Bueno, señores y señoritas - dijo Dumbledore, sobresaltando a algunos que creían que iban a empezar a comer, como por ejemplo, Ron, que, según la vista de Harry, veía cómo su madre le estaba recriminando con la mirada - Queda un último elegida al que presentar. Alguien conocido por muchos, y por otros muchos no. Fue una de las mejores alumnas que Hogwarts haya tenido jamás - Harry en ese momento, cómo los de su delegación, empezaron a prestar atención.

_- "Esto me suena..."_

- ...su brillante mente le llevó a puesto de monitora, y, años más tarde, al de premio anual...

_- "Por dios...esto no puede ser...Dumbledore, habla claro de una vez!" _- Harry se empezaba a notar un nudo en el estomago y un presentimiento. Inquietud era lo que veía el muchacho moreno al ver a Los Weasley, ya los demás.

-...se marchó y desapareció de muchas vidas durante dos años...

- "Demasiada coincidencia...pero...no puede aparecer ahora...espera... ¿Por que estoy pensando en "esa" persona? Puede hablar de otra...claro, es eso...habla de otra..."

- ..y ahora, ha sido la elegida para representar a Sirhosels, su academia de Aurores...una de las mas bien preparadas, pero más duras del mundo mágico...gracias a su gran colaboración en la guerra contra Voldemort... - las puertas empezaron a abrirse, y Harry estaba muy nervioso.

_- "Es imposible..."_

- ..se le fue dada, cómo al mismo Harry Potter...

_- "Cállate, por favor..."_

- ...la orden de merlín de primera clase...

_- "Si dios existe, le pido ahora que no me torture más y que haga de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, una equivocación..."_

- ...además, de eso, ahora, la elegida es...aparte de futura Auror...y contrastando con el hecho de que su director es de la misma especie de las que ella mata...es una de los más renombrados, serios, y sanguinarios, aunque no lo parezca, eficiente primero de todo, de los Caza Vampiros del mundo mágico...

Las puertas seguían abriéndose poco a poco, Harry rezando interiormente, y, e director de Sirhosels, sonriendo de manera impasible al escuchar gritar a una de las chicas de la delegación de Rusia, su auténtica naturaleza.

- ¿Es entonces, el director de Sirhosels, un vampiro?

- Veo que lo ha captado a la primera, señorita...pero no es nada...em... - Dumbledore se quedó en blanco por un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada - ..sanguinario...

- Ya no muerdo tanto cómo antes - fue el comentario socarrón por parte de Worelz Arcandis.

- ¿Por eso...? ¿Por eso me dijo que a lo largo de los siglos se aprenden muchas cosas...? - se dijo Crosient más a si mismo que al director aludido. Él le sonrió de lado, dándose cuenta, Jaques, que sus dientes, eran blancos y sobretodo los caninos, algo más puntiagudos que el resto...

Con un golpe seco, las puertas se abrieron por completo, dejando paso a una figura andar con paso decidido. El comedor había quedado en completo silencio, de no ser por Dumbledore, anunciando a la recién llegada.

- Demos la bienvenida a la elegida y Caza Vampiros de Sirhosels, Austria, Hermione Granger!

Los aplausos, por parte de la mesa de la chica, y poco a poco las mesas de las demás delegaciones, con un retardo notorio por parte de las de Imphoderus, que no se lo podían creer, no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Entonces el moreno de cabello recogido se dio cuenta de algo. La mesa de la chica, de la delegación de Austria, era la mas seria y silenciosa de todas. Aplaudía cuando debía, pero no con pasión. Pero en cuanto vieron a Hermione, a su elegida desfilar hacia allí, el comedor se llenó de aplausos, algún silbido, no siempre por parte de su academia, y miradas de respeto y orgullo.

Entonces Harry comprendió el por que de algunos silbidos no hechos por la delegación suya.

Hermione Granger, podía presumir de cuerpo y de belleza, y Harry le costó bastante no soltar alguna burrada.

Hermione era una mujer. Definitivamente lo era. Sus curvas eran pronunciadas, sus piernas largas, su vientre liso, su pequeña cintura...una figura envidiable, para más de una mujer. Su cabellos, antes enmarañado, ahora caía en suaves olas de castaño a lo largo de su espalda, más o menos hacia un poco mas de la mitad. Sus labios eran rosados bastante pronunciados, su cuello...pálido y delicado.

Y a Harry lo que le sorprendió más fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos, unas bellísimas orbes castañas...antes con el brillo de inteligencia y bondad, ahora...fríos, impenetrables y con el brillo de maldad y astucia.

Iba vestida con una túnica negra cómo un pozo sin fondo, y debajo de ella, se percibía una camiseta negra de tirantes delgados, con dos hebillas relucientes que unían los tirantes rojos sangre con la camiseta negra. Debajo llevaba una falda negra y larga, con dos rajas que iban des de los muslos hasta abajo del todo, haciendo que más de un chico se deleitara mirándolos, pero ella, se movía de forma que no se viera más de lo debido, hechizando a muchos con sus pasos tranquilos, duros y fríos.

- ¿Qué es eso que lleva en el cinturón? - preguntó la voz d Alan, señalándolo.

- Realmente, era eso...una espada enfundada en la cintura de la chica.

_-"Es esa Hermione! Dios no existe y si existe, es que no le caigo bien..."_

Hermione llegó hasta dónde los profesores, dándole la mano a cada uno y saludando fríamente a cada uno de los profesores, pero dedicándole una breve sonrisa a su director.

- ..pero...pero...ahora que caigo...Si Granger es una Caza Vampiros...¡¿Cómo puede tener de director a un Vampiro!

Hermione se dirigió hacia los tres elegidos restantes, causando cierta tensión entre ellos. El moreno no sabía cómo reaccionaria ante ella. La chica le dio la mano a Aarón, que sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. El siguiente fue Alan, hizo lo mismo. Era el turno de Harry. Harry creía derretirse de la vergüenza, de la reacción de ellos dos. Pero ella no hizo nada, simplemente, le miró a los ojos, clavando una mirada hiriente en Harry, y le estrechón fuerza la mano, para después dirigirse al lado libre del moreno de ojos verdes. Al joven aún le duraba la mirada de ella, cuando una voz a su lado, extraña, suave y sin sentimientos le susurró:

- Hola, Potter.

Harry se quedó congelado en el sitio. Miró de reojo a Hermione, a quien parecía que nada pudiera hacer que le cambiaran el rostro serio de la cara.

-Ahora que ya están todos presentados, iremos todos a comer... - a unos cuantos se le iluminó el rostro-...después de que explique las normas más elementales. Cuando acabemos de comer, se les explicará algunas otras cosas que deben saber...

_- "Hermione Granger..." - _pensaba Harry, con ahora, un repentino sentimiento de furia en su interior. - _"Hermione está aquí..."_

Lo siento, tendré que contestar a los reviews en el proximo capitulo, de verda que lo siento, pero estoy muy liada, con los de noche vieja, año nuevo, reyes...las fiestas, las compras...lo siento

FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODS!

Gracias por leerme, espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaria que alguien me dejara algun review, los contestaré en el proximo capitulo, y vulvo a disculparme... adios!

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Atte.

Hermian Vampiress (llamadme Gise)


	3. Normas y Lugares

Unos minutos después, cuando las cuatro delegaciones ya se habían calmado y estaba el salón sumido en un extraño silencio, Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien... – empezó Dumbledore, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – Acabadas las presentaciones de los cuatro elegidos, los aplausos y silbidos, procedamos a empezar a...

-Pero empiece ya! – dijo alguien del fondo de las mesas.

-Si! Tenemos hambre! – respondió otro.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras los demás directores estaban algo aturdidos.

-Que poca educación...

Harry se giró al escucharlo, viendo a la anterior mujer mayor de antes en la habitación, hablando en un susurro con el hombre de aspecto serio de antes, que ahora se estaba sonrojando levemente, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-"_Debe de haber sido alguno de su academia..."_ – pensó el moreno, riéndose internamente.

-Primero, antes de todo, presentaré a los directores de las academias...

-Ya los conocemos!

-... a los cuales ha de dar gracias usted por haberlo elegido para estar aquí, pero no por su educación, según veo...

Harry, Alan y Aarón, junto otros profesores, habían intentado averiguar de dónde procedía la voz, pero no tuvieron tiempo de averiguarlo, puesto que las dimensiones del salón producían eco y la voz no volvió a hablar.

-En fin... sigamos. Ahora procederé a las presentaciones de los directores de las academias, y después a explicar las reglas más elementales del torneo, para luego poder dejarles comer en paz – el anciano mago cogió aire para seguir hablando, y mirando al hombre que anteriormente hablaba con la mujer – Les presento a Yvees Dêcole, el director de la academia Francesa Gelleires de París para Aurores y mentor de Alan Morinso!

El hombre, por lo que pudo ver Harry, no parecía muy dispuesto a darse a conocer para los que no sabían nada de él, pero Dumbledore le dio un pequeño codazo haciendo que el hombre avanzase unos pasos.

Era un hombre de estatura media, de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello negro vetado de bastantes canas, y de aspecto serio. Llevaba una túnica larga que, por lo que pudo ver Harry, se pisaba cada vez que andaba. También llevaba una gran medalla dorada con un extraño símbolo en medio, reluciente ante su blanca túnica. Sus ojos, unos pozos de color aguamarina, estaban fijos en un punto en concreto del comedor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aplausos y vítores se volvieron a escuchar en el salón, cómo si alguna gran hazaña hubiera hecho el hombre. Yvees enrojeció sus mejillas un poco, aunque sus ojos querían seguir puestos en un punto en concreto.

Unos minutos después, la bruja con la que anteriormente había estado hablando, le cogía disimuladamente de la túnica y lo hacia retroceder unos pasos. El salón ya estaba en silencio, esperando unas palabras por su parte, y eso no había ocurrido, por lo que estaba haciendo un poco "el ridículo", como le había dicho Alan a Harry en la oreja, avergonzado.

-Es muy despistado, no se da cuenta de las cosas, no le gusta salir en público de esta manera...

-Ya se ve... – le había contestado Harry, viendo como Dumbledore le hablaba a Yvees en voz baja, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, al parecer, Yvees no quiere dedicar ninguna palabra para animar, por lo que procederemos a la presentación de la directora de la academia Rusa Clorbtheis, de Moscú, Rusia, mentora de Aarón Forsyth, Helnei Skrugori!

La bruja que había retirado a Dêcole, avanzó con paso decidido y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, saludando efusivamente a todas las delegaciones. Era una mujer de de estatura baja, de unos cincuenta años de cabellos grises brillantes recogidos en un elegante moño. Su ropa constaba de un abrigo de piel que había dejado en la silla, y de una fina túnica azulada, con un escudo en el pecho. Cuando la gente dejó de aplaudir, la mujer se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno... – más de uno se asustó, que de una mujer cómo ella, pudiera salir una voz tan potente y enérgica-, soy Helnei, un placer, y lo único que puedo decir, es que espero que todos nos lo pasemos en grande, sin dejar de lado, claro, la competitividad de el torneo. Ganará Clorbtheis, que nadie lo dude.

Dicho esto, la mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un saludo para todos, retrocedió a su sitio, dejando a mucha gente anonada, mientras que los rusos, asentían y aplaudían con pasión a su adorada directora.

-Su voz siempre ha sido así... corre el rumor que cuando era pequeña se impuso ella misma un hechizo _Resonet _demasiado potente, y que no se lo ha querido quitar, pero ella dice que eso le viene de familia...

El moreno y el pelirrojo claro miraron al rubio, que les había contado eso.

-Además, como ya habréis notado, es muy escueta y tiene mucha fe en que ganaremos.

-Eso es bueno... – susurró Alan, mirando de reojo a la castaña, al lado de Harry.

-Presentemos ahora a Jaques Crosient, mentor de Harry Potter y director de la academia Inglesa Imphoderus, Londres, Gran Bretaña!

Crosient, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, avanzó con una sonrisa, mientras su pantalón verde y su túnica dorada ondeaban a su paso. Aclarándose la voz, Crosient se dispuso a hablar.

-Delegaciones de Aurores, sólo tengo que deciros, que estoy muy orgulloso de estar aquí, para aprovechar y poder demostraros, que Imphoderus se ha fortalecido más y sus Aurores son perfectamente eficientes, y a demostraros, que este torneo ya está ganado por Imphoderus, Helnei... - esto último iba dedicado a la directora de la academia Rusa, que asintió, seria y divertida a la vez.

Con una fugaz sonrisa, el director dio media vuelta, volviendo a provocar aplausos.

-Me estoy cansando ya de tanto aplauso...

-Parece que habrá competitividad entre Skrugori y Crosient... – mencionó Alan.

-Crosient es muy competitivo, y no se morderá la lengua delante de nada... – mencionó Harry.

-Bien, sólo nos queda por presentar a...

Dumbledore se vió cortado de repente ante la figura que avanzaba unos pasos ante todos.

-No será necesario, Albus, ya me presento yo...Soy Worelz Arcandis, el director de la academia Sirhosels, de Austria. Nuestra academia es famosa por su crueldad y eficiencia, y está más que demostrado. Nostros no conocemos límites, y si lo hacemos, los traspasamos como si no existieran. Nuestra elegida, Hermione Granger, lo dará todo por ganar, y nosotros también, no se dejará ganar ni engañar, tened cuidado, por que con nosotros no se juega... – el salón se había quedado en silencio. Lo que más sorpendió a Harry es que la delegación de Sirhosels, en avanzar su director, no habían explotado en aplausos, si no, que se habían puesto de pié en silencio, y con un velo de respeto muy presente. Las demás delegaciones estaban tan impactadas que le aplaudieron tarde y torpemente.

Worelz volvió a su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa cruel que traspasó las barreras de Harry y se quedó grabada en su mente.

-Bien... - mencionó el director de Hogwarts, aclarándose la voz – los directores ya han sido presentados, como sus respectivas instituciones, sus elegidos y sus intenciones, además de un par de advertencias por parte de Worelz...bien, empecemos con las normas y la explicación del Torneo... prometo ser breve – añadió, esperando luego una de las voces que lo interrumpió momentos atrás, al no oír respuesta, sonrió y mirando a los demás directores, se dispuso a hablar de nuevo, tras sus lentes de media luna – Las normas són nada.

Un largo silencio se prolongó a lo largo del salón, sorprendiendo a todos y poniendo caras de no entender. Sintiendo un pequeño movimiento a los lados, Harry se giró y vió a la castaña mirar con cara de interrogación mirar a Arcandis, que decidió ignorarla. El chico de pelo azabache, que había dejado de sentir esa oleada de fúria al verla anteriormente con ese ego tan alto, avanzando cómo si de un ser superioro e intratable se tratase. Sonrió con satisfación al ver cómo la chica, la insufrible sabelotodo de la ahora academia Sirhosels, tenía una duda, y que era ignorada por una de sus posibles presas. ¿No era una caza vampiros, acaso?

-¿Cómo que las normas no són nada? - mencionaba la gente, aturdida y algo atontada.

-Simplemente, señores y señoritas, que no hay normas.

-Pero... - empezó una joven del fondo, con el uniforme blanquecino de las delegaciones de Gelleires. Dumbledore asintió con parsimonia, dándole apié para que siguiera hablando, lo que la joven lo hizo con mucha timidez – alguna norma debe haber... ¿O es que acaso, en las pruevas se pueden hacer trampas? Si no ponen unos márgenes, los alumnos demasiado competitivos, sin límites, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño!

Harry notó que miraba disimuladamente a Hermione, que sonrió con arrogancia. Esa sonrisa tan a lo antiguo Malfoy. Pero ella lo había perfeccionado, ahora era más arrogante y petulante.

-Señorita... - empezó Dumbledore, mirando a la chica con una afable sonrisa – no hay normas. Si los participantes desean hacer trampas, que las hagan... eso si – la sonrisa antes afable del anciano, se convirtió en una mirada azulada enigmática y de profunda advertencia – tendrán que pagar con las consecuencias de sus actos provocados.

-¿Cómo sabrán si han hecho o no trampa, señor Dumbledore?¿Algun conjuro en este lugar, o en la prueva...?

-¿Me permites contestar a mi, Albus? - preguntó en un susurro Helnei, la directora de la academia Rusa.

Dumbledore asintió y miró de nuevo hacia el público. Unos segundos de silencio se apoderaron del salón, inquietando a la chica, que no sabia para donde mirar. No tenia que haber hecho la pregunta.

-Se tenía que haber esperado, Dumbledore lo hubiera aclarado... - susurró Alan. Era evidente, se estaba refiriendo a la chica que habia preguntado. Entonces Harry se fijó en las vestimentas del publico. No se habia dado cuenta, pero cada academia estaba vestida de un color diferente. Incluso la suya, la de Imphodeurs. Llevaban túnicas de color escarlata, eso le recordó a su casa en Hogwarts, Gryffindor. Vio la cara de Draco, mirandose la túnica, era evidente que él tambien recordaba. Era muy extraño, no recordaba que los de su academia se hubieran puesto nada parecido a eso. Pero volvió a recordar la frase dicha en la habitación oscuro por la castaña.

-"_¿Acaso esto no es el mundo mágico?"_

La academia Rusa, estaba con otras tunicas, estas de color gris claro, la academia Francesa, con túnicas blancas azuladas. Y la Sirhosels... túnicas de un color violáceo muy oscuro, casi negro. Era hermoso, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo. La directora Rusa, al parecer, acabó de meditar y se dispuso a hablar.

-Señores y señoritas, este Torneo... es lo más parecido que se podrán encontrar en la vida real. Cada movimiento suyo tendrá unas consecuencias u otras, inesperadas para uno sin ser mensajero del destino. Habrá muy poca relación, entre el Torneo de los tres magos y éste, por mucho que les hayan dicho – la potente voz de la mujer se apagó y dió paso a la del anciano director de Hogwarts.

-Ya lo han oído. Si un elegido o delegación hace trampas, se sepan o no, no habrá amonestaciones, pero de un modo u otro lo pagarán. Todas las acciones que en este Torneo se hagan, vendrán cargadas de nuevos retos y responsabilidades. No tengo nada más que decir, en este tema. No hay normas, simplemente eso. Y respecto al asunto de las pruebas... no habrá tres pruebas establecidas, como la vez anterior. Sólo habrá cinco pruevas premeditadas, por las que los elegidos deberán entrenar y buscar.

-¿Premeditadas? - Remus Lupin, que se hallaba sentado en la mesa junto a Tonks y los Weasleys, se unió a la coral de preguntas que en ese momento estaban cantando todas las delegaciones.

-Dejenme acabar – aclaró Albus, silenciando a todo el mundo – Ya se les advirtió, esto no es tan parecido como creían al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Las cinco pruevas serán informadas con tiempo de antelación y serán muy difíciles. Pero también habrá pruevas inesperadas, y no sólo las que depara la vida misma. Podemos una mañana decir que a la mañana siguiente han de traernos tal ingrediente, tal persona, o podemos pedirles, simplemente, que se preparen y que ése dia vayan a un sitio en concreto. Podemos pedirles también, de un dia para otro, que un elegido – los cuatro elegidos aguantaron la respiracion – rete a otro, sea en duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo, con magia o con armas. O cualquier otra cosa. ¿Han entendido esta explicacion más coloquial?

Un rumor de asentimiento lo confirmó. El profesor se dió por satisfecho, y diciendo algunas palabras más sin importancia, hizo aparecer enormes cantidades de exquisitos manjares de los cuatro paises representados, y de bebidas deliciosas. Un breve aplauso se escuchó en el salón antes de que se empezara a escuchar el ruido de tenedores y cuchillo chocarse, de conversaciones ajenas a todo aquello y de risas incontroladas.

Aarón les hizo una seña a los demás elegidos, para que miraran en direccion a Dumbledore. Su pequeña mesa en el centro de la otra se habían también llenado, y Dumbledore les estaba haciendo una seña para que entaran. Vieron en la parte más alejada de la mesa, una pequeña opertura, por la cual pasaron los cuatro de uno en uno, y se fueron sentando. Los profesores les miraban y hablaban entre ellos, sentados a su alrededor. Harry se sentó en frente de Hermione. Frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en la comida que los separaba. No habia vuelto a pensar en ella. Y ahora la tenía allí, ignorando a todo y a todos, tras dos años sin saber de ella.

-¿Os conocíais? - le preguntó una voz a su izquierda. Harry volteó y observó a Aarón que le sonreía y miraba con un trozo de pollo asado en su plato.

-¿Qué? - atinó a decir.

-Ella y tu - dijo señalando a Hermione.

-Podria decirse que si... - farfulló el chico, tratando de concentrarse en el trozo de lechuga de su plato – podría decirse que algun día si que la conocí.

-¿Algun día? - preguntó Alan, que también estaba atento mirando al joven.

-Si... hace años desapareció mi mejor amiga... y hoy, alguien con el mismo nombre ha vuelto a aparecer, con aire arrogante y con muchos humos para bajar, pretendiendo competir contra mi. - dijo el chico, algo más tranquilo. No era eso lo que pensaba, pero... se habia desahogado, y eso lo habia aliviado de alguna manera.

Hermione, delante de él, no hizo ningun gesto ni nada parecido, que hubiese delatado que estaba escuchando la conversacion.

El moreno se acabó la ensalada que se habia puesto en el plato unos minutos después, para servirse un poco de carne en salsa. Bebió un sorvo de jugo de calabaza. Todo estaba en silencio. Bueno, su mesa era la única, las demás parecian un campo de batalla. Harry desvió la mirada hacia un hueco que habia entre el profesor Snape y otro que no conocía, un profesor no tan siniestro como él pero con cara de gastar sus mismas malas pulgas. Llevaba un escudo en su túnica parecido al de la directora de la institución Rusa.

-¿Quién és ése que está hablando con Snape? - pregeuntó Harry, viendo cómo el extraño se acercaba a su exprofesor de Pociones a intercambiar unas palabras.

Aarón miró hacia dónde el joven de pelo azabache señalaba y esbozó una sonrisa. Después, se inclinó sobre la mesa, para no ser escuchados por más personas. Alan y Harry se inclinaron de igual manera.

-Es nuestro profesor de Estrategias, Zorei Clostregh. Aparece muy poco por la Academia, pero cuando aparece, nos deja mucho trabajo para la próxima. Es muy estrico y en cierto modo, hasta cruel, pero una cosa hay que reconocerla... es muy bueno en su materia, fué uno de los mejores Estrategas de antaño... pero se retiró – respondió el ruso en un murmullo difícil de escuchar.

-¿Y ese de al lado es Severus Snape? - preguntó el joven francés al joven Potter.

-Si... fué profesor... bueno, supongo que sigue siendo, no creo que le falten ganas de hacer perder a los Gryffindor puntos... profesor de Pociones. Es alguien odioso y repugnante...

-Pero admite al menos que enseñaba lo que tenía que enseñar – le interrumpió una voz amena a la conversación. Harry no tuvo que elevar la vista que había vuelto a posar en el plato para averiguar la dueña.

-Puede que si... pero no le veo la gran cosa...

-Era un profesor serio pero muy eficiente.

Harry casi se cae del banco en el que estaba sentado. ¿Hermione Granger defendiendo al mortífago Snape?

-Es evidente que en Sirhosels te han dado la vuelta al cerebro...

-Di más bien que me han hecho recapacitar y ver las cosas de un modo más adecuado...

-¿Aacaso he de rercordarte la de veces que Snape te dejó en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, a pesar de ser la mejor en la asignatura? ¿La de veces que estuviste a punto de llorar por las cosas que te decía? ¿O es que...?

-Ya basta! - interrumpió la castaña con un ligero deje de enojo en su voz – recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me hizo pasar y todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, gracias Potter, por recordarmelo... pero sigo teniendo excelente memoria!

-Pues por una vez, doña perfección, cierra la boca y admite la verdad! Snape te lo hizo pasar muy mal, y te recuerdo que...

-Yo lo defendía!

-Pero también lo ponías de todos los colores! No eras una santa, puede que ahora lo seas, pero no antes... - dijo el joven de ojos verdes, bajando el tono de voz. Habían empezado a llamar la atención de algunos profesores, y lo que menos les convenía ahora era tener público ante su primera conversación... más bien dicho, discusión. Las primeras palabras que intercambiavan tras dos años, y eran para referirse a el viejo Snape y encima, para defenderlo! Hermione había cambiado más de lo esperado...

-Ya seguiremos hablando, Potter... ahora me apetece comer tranquila.

-Has sido tú, Granger, la que te has metido en una conversación amena a tí.

Pero la castaña pareció no escucharlo. Mientras, el chico de cabellos anaranjados le decía al rubio.

-¿Y estos eran dos del famoso Trío de oro?

-Será interesante este año... - mencionó el rubio ruso.

_-"Tengo que hablar con urgencia con Ron y Draco... esto no puede quedar así"_

_-¿Ignoras a tu padrino?"_ - la voz de Sirius retumbó en su cabeza.

_-¿Des de cuando un perro pulgoso es considerado padrino de alguien?_ - preguntó Harry mentalmente mientras cogía su vaso y empezaba a beber con frenesí. Estaba bastsante alterado, tenía ganas de que la cena acabara y de perder de vista a cierta castaña sentada delante de él, que des de hacía un rato no le quitaba la vista de encima, a pesar de los esfuerzos por ignorarla.

Sirius no volvió a decirle nada a su ahijado, al parecer se había ofendido de verdad.

Unos minutos después, Alan rompió el silencio con una nueva conversación de Quidditch, en la que Hermione no participó y ignoró sin el menor esfuerzo. Un rato después, cuando todos ya estaban bien hinchados, Dumbledore despidió a todos los presentes, y por orden del director de Hogwarts, los cuatro elegidos se quedaron relegados y sentados en el mismo lugar dónde se encontraban sus platos vacíos.

Cuando todos los alumnos habían salido del salón, tras las últimas miradas de desconcierto de Ron y Draco. Tras unos instantes, por la puerta principal apareció una figura flacucha y estirada, de aspecto avinagrado. Su forma de caminar era dando pequeños saltos, puesto que estaba más bien... eh... corriendo rápido, por decirlo de alguna manera. Iba acompañada, porque habían descubierto que era una mujer, no muy agraciada, la pobre, de un gato parecido a un peluquín atropellado... a los tres jovenes, por poco se les escapaban las grandes risotadas que tenían guardadas, pero las contubieron a tiempo. Hermione parecía reacia a mostrar alguna emoción.

Al parecer, la mujer le dijo algo a Dumbledore, que él interpretó de unoa forma no correcta.

-Ya pueden levantarse, su estancia ya está preparada.

Tras las palabras de Dumbledore, los cuatro elegidos se levantaron. Hermione estaba a punto de salir por la opertura que los permitiria salir, y el joven Potter iba detrás de ella. Severus Snape estaba al lado de la opertura, mirando atentamente a los elegidos con un djee de asco en sus oscuros ojos. La mujer ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Dumbledore, seguido de su felino, y al parecer volvió a decirle el mensaje que el director de gafas de media luna había captado mal.

-Ah... que han de esperar cinco minutos más... vale... ¡Quietos! ¡No os mováis!

La voz, algo alta, del director, hizo que instintivamente el grasiento profesor de Pociones levantara el brazo, prohibiendo la salida a la persona que en ese momento, iba a hacerlo, que no era más que Hermione Granger.

El grito la sobresalto un poco, aunque ella jamás lo admitiria, pero el brazo del profesor izo que la joven de castaños cabellos se tirara para atrás, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Harry.

Conclusión:

Hermione, al verse supresivamente sorprendida, y para evitar el choque del brazo de su antes profesor en un lugar no muy educado, paró de sopetón, perdiendo luego el equilibrio un poco. Lo logró mantener.

Hasta que Harry se chocó con ella.

Diablos, ni que no lo hubiera visto. Y claro, al chocar contra ella, Hermione no había hecho más que volver a tambalearse, y esta vez, con mucho bochorno por parte de la chica, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo para atrás, llevandose a Harry en el proceso. Por suerte, según sea el punto de vista, el joven de cabello azabache, acabó cayendo de espaldas contra el banco dónde se habían sentado los elegidos para comer, y quedó medio estirado en él, golpeandose los dos codos, que, por temor a alguna lesión en la espalda, se habían anticipado al resto del cuerpo.

Hermione, cayó de espaldas a él, medio estirada entre las piernas de éste, que en un principio había quedadon con una de ellas en el banco, pero, rápidamente, al ver a la castaña, había tenido que apartarla. Adam se había podido apartar a tiempo de la pareja, pues iba detrás de Harry, pero acabó en el suelo, de culo directo. Aarón no sufrió ningun daño, aparte del dolor muscular de su estómago, firmemente sujeto a causa de las carcajadas de ver semejante situación. Ayudó a ponerse en pié a Alan mientras miraba a Dumbledore, que lo estaba ignorando todo atrozmente, según Harry.

Snape se quedó mirando a sus ex alumnos con un deje de burla en sus oscuros ojos y una sonrisa cruel cruzaba su cara. Hermione, unos segundos después, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, sin girarse tan siquiera para comprovar como estaba Harry, se levantó con serendidad, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada y acomodando sus oscuros ropajes, se quedó mirando a Severus con un rostro inexpresivo.

En cambio, Harry se levantó frotandose ambos codos, mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, no era la Hermione que él conocía. Detrás de él, los dos elegidos restantes se sentaron en el banco, invitando al moreno, que aceptó gustoso mientras miraba a la mujer con ahora el peluquín (pobre gato) en los brazos irse por donde había venido. La castaña se quedó de pié, observando a su director sin verle, en realidad. Los directores y profesores no se habían retirado y seguían allí, mirando a los cuatro jóvenes evaluadoramente. A ninguno de los cuatro les importó sentir pesadas miradas sobre ellos, viendo a través de ellos ni por el contrario. Simplemente, lo ignoraban todo. Pasaron unos minutos todos en silencio, Dumbledore hablando esta vez con Crosient. Tras unos breves segundos de pausa, dirigió su vista azulada a la entrada, dónde de nuevo, apareció la mujer, esta vez sin su gato, dirigiendose hacia ellos con cara de haberse tragado las vísceras de su gato. Estaba algo más palida que antes, pero no dijo nada hasta llegar al sitio de gafas de media luna y susurrarle algunas. Los jovenes miraron disimuladamente, hablando entre ellos y sonriendo sin quererlo. En cambio, la joven miraba sin el menor de los reparos a ser descubierta. En un determinado momento en el que Hermione había despegado su castaña vista de la extraña pareja, la mujer miró brevemente a la muchacha, con algo de temor en la voz, sin dejar de hablar.

Dumbledore asentía a cada palabras. Unos instantes después,la mujer volvía a irse. Tras eso, Albus se acercó al director de Sirhosels y al parecer le hizo una pregunta, que el vampiro contestó positivamente señalando a su alumna.

-Bien, chicos, siento mi brusquedad de antes, pero ahora sí, pueden levantarse e ir hacia la entrada principal de este edificio, allí les esperará un guía que les conducirá y explicará dónde se encuantran sus habitaciónes. - dijo tras unos momentos, el envejecido director.

Snape miraba como iban pasando por su lado con indiferencia en los chicos extranjeros, odio en Potter y finalmente algo de... ¿curiosidad? ¿Snivellus sintiendo curiosidad en Hermione Granger, la segunda persona ala que despreciaba después de Potter, más? Inaudito.

-Señorita Granger, venga un momento – indicó la fría voz del vampiro mentor de ella. La chica se acercó sin reparo alguno, mientras los demás jóvenes se dirigian hacia la entrada del Salón, hablando entre ellos. El joven Ruso miró de reojo a la castaña hablar con Dumbledore y Worelz antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían en silencio hacia donde les habia indicado Dumbledore. Aunque era de noche, el joven podía apreciar la belleza del paisaje y del castillo. Se le hacía parecido al de Hogwarts, pero algo le decía que éste tenía muchas cosas ocultas, no tan agradables como las de su colegio. Andaron a paso ligero por unos pasillos oscuros, iluminados por antorchas, hasta que llegaron a otro pasillo, que daba hacia el exterior, con unos blancos arcos y algunas columnas con vegetación incluida. Hacía pocos días que en ese lugar había pasado la luna llena, por lo que Harry se acordó de Remus, ahora más tranquilo.

-... me pregunto cómo será este año... - dijo en un murmullo Alan. Harry, a su lado le sonrió con complicidad.

-Interesante... pero debemos tener cuidado. Sirhosels es muy peligrosa y teniendo en cuenta que no hay amonestaciones, esto se vuelve más peligroso.

-No hablemos de eso ahora... - inquirió Harry, mirando con interés el pasillo que ahora les conducía hacia una puerta muy grande de imponente y dura madera, más oscura que la propia noche y con unos extraños símbolos gravados en ella.

Cuando iban llegando, pudieron percibir allí una figura, no muy alta y muy delgada que los esperaba. Cuando ya hubieron llegado, vieron que se trataba de la ranqueante mujer con otra vez, el gato – peluquín en mano.

-¿Ya estais todos? - preguntó la avinagrada mujer, con cara de fastidio. Era evidente que no le gustaba la presencia de los tres muchachos. Tenía el cabello corto y de color rubio oscuro, pero ya lo tenía prácticamente todo cubierto de un gris mate por parte de las canas. Era muy delgada y una cara de tener un malhumor constante. Una camiseta maltrecha verde musgo con un chaleco de piel enegrecida y una falda larga del mismo color que el chaleco la _"adornaban"_. De su grueso cinturón colgaban varios llaveros con centenares de llaves en cada uno.

Harry miró a su alrededor, todo cubierto de un manto de sombras, y no alló a Hermione con ellos. Al parecer el pelirrojo Alan también lo notó y fué a contestar cuando una voz suave se adelantó a ellos.

-Si.

Harry se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero no se dejó impresionar. Esa voz estaba sumamente cerca detrás de él. Los jovenes se voltearon y vieron a la castaña mirar con desgana la espada que portaba en su cinturón. Alan y Harry se miraron, mientras Aarón miraba a la castaña con desconfianza.

La mujer, que supondrían que era la conserje, había sido también sorprendida, desagradablemente. Miró a la muchacha con frialdad en sus hoscos ojos, y asintió.

-Seguidme.

Los cuatro elegidos se pusieron tras ella, sorprendiendose los tres chicos al darse cuenta que estaban yendo contra sus pasos. La mujer ando unos metros hasta salir por uno de los arcos del edificio, y se dirigió por el césped a una de las edificaciones independientes que formaban al castillo. Tenía una altura de unos dos metros y era bastante grande. A su lado, pegado a ella, una redonda y muy ancha torre hacian de esa... _¿casa?_, una extraña edificación. Harry y los demás miraron con curiosidad la estancia por fuera, y vieron que las ventanas eran estrechas y estaban pegadas al tejado. También pudieron observar que en el mismo tejado, alto y imponente, con algo de vegetación, había algunos tragaluz, y una especie de _cupula_ de cristal en medio. Realmente ese año iba a ser _muy_ interersante.

La mujer carraspeó para llamar la atención de los jóvenes, que se giraron para verla y los condució volteando la edificación. Estaba a metros del el castillo, en el límite hasta el bosque, dónde descubrieron que la estancia seguía. La mujer se paró en los primeros árboles del bosque. Se giró hacai ellos con expresión ceñuda.

-Bien, hasta aquí os acompaño. Os recomiendo que por las noches no salgais de aquí. El bosque se vuelve peligroso por la noche, y a veces, los séres que viven en él traspasan los límites estipulados. - hasta entonces, el joven Potter no se había dado cuenta del fuerte acento de la mujer, que seguramente era Rumana – id hasta el final de la pared y buscad al otro lado la entrada. Tras entrar y llegar hasta la pared interna, presentaos al guardian del que será vuestra estancia y encontrar una contraseña entre todos – la mujer paró un momento y tragó salvia de paso – El señor Dumbledore me ha dicho que les diga que él recomienda no revelar a nadie la contraseña, ni a sus mejores amigos y que la cambien cada popco tiempo. - la mujer pareció algo confundida por lo que habia dicho, pero no le dió importáncia.

-¿Dumbledore no tendría que saber la contraseña? - preguntó Harry, incapaz de quedarse callado a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Por supuesto – dijo la mujer, al parecer algo ofendida – y la sabrá, al igual que los directores de vuestras academias. Bien, esto ha sido todo...

-¿Tendremos que decirsela nosotros? - preguntó de nuevo el ahora rubio.

-Quieren dejar de preocuparse! - gritó la mujer, algo enfadada, pero en un murmullo, mirando al bosque. El gato en sus brazos bufó moesta, ya que lo habian despertado. Harry vió de reojo como Alan miraba al gato con el ceño fruncido. Era un gato gris, y tenía mucho pelo... pero se notaba que no lo habían cortado en años. Pobre gato.

La mujer se giró de nuevo, y mirandolos con mala cara, se fué en dirección al castillo. Los elegidos se la quedaron mirando brevemente, antes de girarse a buscar la puerta que los haría entarar en la que sería su _casa_ por el resto del año. Hermione, a unos metros de ellos, se volteo de nuevo con parsimonia hacai el castillo. Harry tardó dos segundos más y también volteó, al notar que alguien se acercaba. Al parecer no habian sido los únicos que habian pensado así, pues Aarón y Alan también se habian girado. El ruido de un suave tintieno y la silueta de la conserje apareció ante ellos.

-Para abrir la puerta de entrada al edificio, uno de ustedes deberá tocar la puerta, da igual quién. La puerta está hechizada para reconocer a los cuatro elegidos, y a parte de ustedes nadie más podrá entrar.

-¿Ni tan solo Dumbledore? - preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

La mujer pareció dudar ante la pregunta, y al final ,frunciendo los labios con una mueca de descontento, se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza, volviendo de nuevo tras sus pasos. El gato se los quedó mirando de igual manera. La mujer volvía a andar... correr, dando algunos saltos, lo que causó la sonrisa en los tres chicos.

-Me recuerda al conserje de Hogwarts... Filch. También tenía un gato, igual que su amo. - rbio y pelirrojo se giraron a mirarlo – harían muy buena pareja... me pregunto cómo se llamará, la mujer.

-Fluska Tréthiom. Y su gato, Roiïsn. - Harry sintió de nuevo el olor a lavanda que desprendía Hermione muy cerca, pasando a un lado suyo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, _Granger_?- poniéndo un énfasis indeseado en el apellido de ella.

-Simplemente, por que lo sé – contestó fríamente sin mirarlo y dirigirse hacia él – deberíamos buscar la entrada.

-Si... - murmuraron los chicos, siguiendola. Voltearon la pared como les habian indicado, encontrandose con otro lado de la casa, ahora estaban algo internos en el bsoque, y todos pudieron comprovar la espesura de él. Miraron la pared, y la encontaron lleno de piedras.

-Bien... ¿Y donde se supone que está la...? - el pelirrojo calló al observar cómo, el rubio que habia estado tocando toda la pared, se había parado en una de las rocas que mágicamente, se había iluminado brevemente, mostrando un circulo con unos extraños dibujas gravados en ella. Aarón se separó levemente de la pared, donde algunas rocas, se habían ido transformando en una puerta alta igual que la principal, pero mucho más pequeña. Los jovenes se miraron entre sí, pero la chica fué la que apartó con la mano al ruso y, mirándola atentamente, pasó uno de sus dedos, trazando en la madera, un dibujo que estaba esculpido en la puerta. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se oyó el sonido de algunos engranajes y, tras unos segundos, el de un seguro descorrerse. La puerta se abrió unos milímetros, dándo a entender que podían entarar en la casa.

La chica empujo la puerta y se internó en la más negra oscuridad. Tras ella, Harry se internó, seguido de Aarón y Alan, cerrando la puerta, quedando lo jóvenes a oscuras.

-Por aquí... - oyeron la voz de Hermione muy cerca. Estaban en un sitio reducido, y apenas cabían los cuatro en el mismo sitio sin rozarse. La castaña le señaló en la oscuridad, justamente detrás de Harry, un leve resplandor. El moreno volteó y fué hacia ella. De no ser por los ávidos brazos del corpulento Aarón, habría caído por las escaleras. El resplandor venía de unas antorchas, que iluminaban una estrecha escalera de caracol por la cual cabían todos uno detrás de otro. Hermione iba la última. Tras bajar unos metros por la escalera, pudieron apreciar una pequeña habitación, aunque parecía un pasillo subterráneo, que es lo que era en realidad. Ahora iluminaban la estancia cuatro antorchas, cada una de color diferente. Una roja, otra violácea, muy oscura, otra azulada bastante blanca y otra grisácea.

-Parece que ya han llegado... ¿Soys quién deberiais ser? - les preguntó una voz suave y algo hosca.

Los jóvenes se giraron, encontrándo una extraña silueta entre las sombras a un lado de la pared más ancha. Parecía ser la figura de un chico, más o menos de su edad, alto, cómo Aarón, con un pelo liso y bastante largo, de un color azulado brillante muy poco habitual y tenía unos ojos fríos color marfil. Sus ropas eran inquietantemente elegantes, dándo a entender que no era cualquier persona.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Hermione de la forma más directa pero vulgar posible. Harry estubo convencido de que semejante personaje no había entendido la pregunta. Parecía ser demasiado..._ elegante_ y _fino _para entenderlos. Pero contario a ese pensamiento que les rondaba a todos por mente, el chico sonrió de forma siniestra. Se acercó a ellos dejando ver a su piel, la cual era de un color bastante más pálido de lo habitual.

-Mi nombre es Neionel Von Clothër – respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

-_"Un punto menos en mi lista: demasiado pomposo para mi gusto "_ - pensó Harry mientras miraba a Von Clothër volver a su posición y mirarlos a cada uno con especial atención. No sintió nada agradable más que algún escalofrío cuando clavó su mirada marfil en él.

_-_¿Y cómo has conseguido entrar aquí? Se supone que sólo nosotros podríamos entrar... - preguntó a media voz el pelirrojo francés. El chico de caello azulado sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de interés.

-Entonces soys los elegidos, los participantes activos del Torneo.. - se susurró para si mismo, a pesar de que fué escuchado por todos los demás.

-Responde a la pregunta que te han hecho – exigió la castaña. Harry la miró, viéndola algo enfadado. Tendria que tener paciencia con la que fué su amiga tiempo atrás, y eso se le haría algo difícil. Se sentía a cada segundo más enfadao con ella. Pero el enfado iba y venía. Eso era algo que lo tenía desconcertado.

-Yo soy quién vigila que no entre nadie más... a parte de vosotros, claro – respondió Neionel mirando fijamente a la chica. Hermione metió una de sus manos bajo la negra túnica que llevaba, y acercandose a paso lento hacia el nuevo joven, preguntó:

-¿Eso significa que un vampiro va a ser nuestro guardian? - pregguntó con voz suave y de nuevo, carente de algo de emoción, mientras le rozaba el filo de una suave espada en el cuello.

-Granger! - se escandalizó Alan.

-¿Un vampiro? - preguntó aturdido el moreno.

-Me temo que si – respondió educadamente el ahora recién descubierto guardían-vampiro. Con una sonrisa, ahora mostró sus dientes, entre los cuales se distinguían los caninos, algo más alargados y punteagudos de lo normal – pero no os preocupeis, gracias a este puesto que me han ofrecido, estaré bien servido, y no permitiré que nadie entre en vuestros aposentos... - siseó definitivamente el chico, mientras con una profunda mirada de odio, Hermione guardaba el arma de nuevo.

Los cinco se sumieron en un silencio profundo, lleno de miradas de odio y rencor, al igual que las de interés.

-¿Dormirás por el día? Porque entonces eso querrá decir que nadie vigilará que nadie entre...

Von Clothër lo miró sin interés alguno.

-Soy el único que puede permitir o denegar la entrada, nadie más aparte de vosotros puede entrar, señor Forsyth... siempre y cuando esté yo. Los rayos del sol no me afectan aquí, y me voy a quedar todo el dia y noche aquí, escepto cuando tenga que alimentarme... entonces si alguno de vosotros quiere entrar, tendrá que esperar a que vuelva. Soy el único que puede abrir paso al camino. Ahora, pensad una contraseña y decidmela. Ese será vuestro pase.

Los chicos se miraron.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

Nadie contestó.

-Debe ser algo fácil o familiar para que todos lo podais recordar fácilmente – recordó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que _podai_s? - preguntó indignado el moreno.

-Recuerda, Potter, tengo gran memoria...

-¿Seguro? - retó el joven de cabellos azabaches. Hermione lo miró inexpresiva, pero alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

Tanto Aarón cómo Neionel miraban atentamente los movimientos de los antiguos miembros del famoso Trío de Leones. Mientras, Alan se dedicaba a pensar en una contraseña. Se le ocurrían miles de palabras, de frases, pero ninguna le convencía. Demonios! Era sólo una contraseña! ¿Cómo podía costar tanto?

Oh, si podía... y tanto. Entonces, la inspiración se le hechó encima. Y en el momento de decirla, la inspiración lo empujó haciendo que se cayera de morros.

-Demonios... - susurraba.

Mientras, ambos antes Gryffindor, se habian dejado de discutir y también se habian dedicado a probar multiples contraseñas.

-Macarrones a la boloñesa... - decía uno.

-No me gustan. - conestaba otro.

-Cielo estrellado – sugería alguien.

-Por dios, voy a vomitar... - replicaba otra voz.

-¿Buckbeak?

-¿Buck qué?

-Potter, no todos tienen la desagradable suerte de haberlo conocido... - respondía Hermione, mirando con desagrado a Harry, quién no hizo más que apretar con fuerza sus puños bajo la túnica que se le habia aparecido puesta sin darse cuenta en algun momento de la cena, sosteniendo con fuerza la varita.

-¿Desagradable?

-Si, tanto como tu.

-¿He de recordarte que fuiste tú precisamente la que me ayudó a evitar que muriera? Creí que tu memoria habría mejorado, Granger, aunque con todas las tonterias que te ha metido esa academia del demonio estoy empezando a dudar...

-Un error lo tiene cualquiera.

Y mientras la castaña y el moreno se sumían en una discusión y en una batalla de miradas y Neionel los observaba con creciente interés, los otros dos restantes se habían puesto a pensar por su cuenta.

-¿Tan difícil es encontrar una constraseña? - les dijo la voz divertida del vampiro – honestamente, siempre había pensado que para ser un elegido se necesitaba algo de inteligencia y sentido común...

Los tres chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras la chica lo miraba con los ojos de nuevo vacíos, pero tras unos segundos en silencio, la castaña suspiró sonoramente, visiblemente cansada de tanta tontería. Entonces, a la chica se le iluminó brevemente la mirada y les llamó la atención a todos con un leve carraspeo.

-Podriamos poner de contraseña los nombre y apellidos de los mortífagos presos en Azkaban... estudiamos para Aurores, serán fáciles de recordar y cómo hemos de renovar cada poco tiempo la contraseña, no les será fácil averiguarla.

Los chicos la miraron, y Aarón y Alan sonrieron y asintieron, mientras Harry también lo hacía pero a contractor.

-¿Y cual va a ser el primero que vamos a poner? - preguntó el joven Potter.

-Ya que tú fuiste nuestro salvador en la última batalla contra Voldemort, ¿Porque no eliges tú? - contestó con simpleza la joven castaña.

Harry miró a los demás chicos, quienes se encogían de hombros, dándo a entender que no les importaba.

-¿Y cual escojo?

-_"El que más rábia te dé..."_ - susurró de pronto la voz de la joven en su mente. Harry se giró precipitadamente hacia ella, viendo cómo quedaban los últimos vestigios de lo que fué una sonrisa sardónica.

-... Bellatrix Lestrange... - susurró él, sin que nadie más lo escuchara. Pero Hermione si lo habia escuchado, con la misma sonrisa sardónica de antes.

-El señor Potter ya ha elegido – asintió la voz de Von Clothër. El joven de ojos esmeralda dirigió una mirada de confusión al vampiro. A pesar de que lo habia dicho en voz alta, habia sido un susurro el nombre de Bella, y por pequeña que fuera esa habitación, el joven de ojos marfil estaba en la punta contrária, apoyado de nuevo en las sombras.

-Von Clothër, ya lo has escuchado – dijo con voz imperativa la elegida de Sirhosels, y después dirigiéndose a los otros dos que quedaban, quienes no se enteraban – la contraseña es Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Esa no fué la que...? - empezó el rubio, pero se vió interrumpido por una mirada del moreno, que asintió pesadamente mientras exigia silencio.

Entonces, al ver que ya se habian puesto de acerdo, Neionel se desperezó con ganduleria y se puso delante de la pared en la que habia estado apoyado cuando ellos hicieron su aparición.

-¿Bellatrix Lestrange, entonces? - preguntó mirando de reojo la reaccion del auror de Imphoderus. Pero él no se dejó intimidar y lo miró con frialdad – muy bien. Apartaos un poco.

Y tras eso, una de sus manos se iluminó. Colocó su mano en la pared de frías piedras y esperó unos breves segundos a que su mano dejara de emanar ese brillo. Se apartó un poco, y bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro elegidos, en el centro de la pared apareció un arco con varias cortinas de seda y terciopelo de diferentes tonalidades de negro y rojo. El vampiro se hizo a un lado.

-Ya podéis pasar.

Y tras aquellas palabras, los muchachos pasaron, apartando con la mano las cortinas. Ante ellos, apareció un gran salón, de grandes proporciones y de techos realmente altos. En lo alto del techo, se apreciaban algunos tragaluces y en el medio, una gran _cupula_ con grandes vidrieras de diferenes colores, los cuales representaban algunos dibujos a los que los jovenes magos no dieron importancia. Las paredes eran altas, tapizadas con terciopelo rojo vino y algunos cuadros de vellos paisajes en movimientos. Casi a la altura del techo, se hallaban algunas ventanas.

Volvieron a mirar el salón, esta vez para abajo, dónde observaron en una de las esquinas, una gran chimenea junto a varios sofás y butacas. Había varias estanterias y librerias repletas de ejemplares en apariencia antigua, y algunas mesas acababan de decorar el lugar.

-El arco se ha cerrado – dijo el francés buscando entre las cortinas para encontarar fría piedra.

-Y a quién le importa, lo que interesaba era entrar, no salir de nuevo – repuso con frialdad la chica. Mientras, el ruso se habia acercado a una de las mesas, observando en ella una campanilla plateada.

-Eso es por si tenemos hambre, los elfos nos traerán lo que queramos...

Harry la miró con reciente enojo.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes tanto de este lugar?

Hermione se quitó la capa, mostrando su falda y camiseta, para babeo de algunos y se desanudó el cinturón, mientras sostenía la espada con una mano.

-Simple, los lugares donde habitan vampiros suelen ser parecidos...

-¿Des de cuando un vampiro tiene elfos domésticos?

Hermione sonrió con malícia.

-Yo no cazo a cualquier vampiro, Potter... además, las casas adineradas de este país suelen regirse por una misma linia. Si todos són ricos, todos los ricos tienen y hacen lo mismo. Si todos són gente humilde, todos los humildes tienen y hacen lo mismo, ¿entiendes?

El joven no respondió pero lo captó igualmente.

-Buf, estoy agotado... ¿Dónde estarán los dormitorios? - preguntó Aarón.

-Aqui – dijo la voz de Alan. Todos voltearon hacia lo que parecía ser otra habitación, redondeada. Cogieron sus cosas y fueron hacia allí. No tenian ganas de hablar, simplemente de encontara una cama o algo parecido y echarse allí. Entraron por el marco, y apreciaron que a su lado había otra puerta. Pero los chicos decidieron ir para arriba, en una escalera de caracol. Tras varios escalones, llegaron a un rellano dónde estaba el chico pelirrojo. Había tres puertas. Una a cada lado de las dos paredes que había, y otra, que era más una trampilla, estaba en el suelo. Alan sonrió.

-La trampilla da a unas escaleras que conducen a una biblioteca basatnte grande. ¿Habeis visto la puerta de al ladod e las escaleras? - los chicos asintieron – esa es otra puerta por la que se puede entrar o salir. Esta puerta de aquí – dijo señalando la puerta más cercana, a la derecha – es el dormitorio de Forsyth. Y el de enfrente es el mío. Las escaleras que conducen arriba llevan a otro rellano como este, algo más estrecho y están los dos dormitorios que quedan. Cada dormitorio tiene su propio baño. - explicó con orgullo, pero después añadió, algo confuso – en cada puerta esta el nombre del el que la habita, pero también hay un dibujo, el de un objeto.

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta del ruso, dónde ponía su nombre tallado en ladera y debajo había lo que parecía ser el dibujo de un martillo, al parecer congelado. Vieron también el dibujo de Alan, un caballo alado. Subieron al psio superior, encontrándose efectivamente, con un rellano más estrecho, pero con dos puertas frente a frente. Se acercaron a la del moreno, dónde salía dibujado un león con una serpiente, al parecer moribunda.

-Que sorpresa... - oyó Harry susurrar a Hermione. Y se acercaron a la de la chica, dónde estaban representadas una ballesta entrecruzada con lo que paecía ser un quequeño puñal. Hermione no le dió la mayor importáncia, y sin dar las buenas noches, abrió la puerta lo mínimo para entrar ella y les cerró la puerta en las narices. Los chicos murmuraron su comportamiento, pero tenían tanto sueño que pronto, despidiéndose, se fueron cada cual a sus habitaciones.

Harry entró en la suya, dónde vió el techo inclinado, aunque no tan alto, de madera oscura con una trampilla en la parte superior. Miró su habitación. Una gran cama matrimonial con doseles recogidos se hallaba en el centro, con una mesa a cada lado. Una gran ventana de forma triangular con cortinas rojas iluminaba el aposento de forma leve y siniestra, junto a algunas lámparas de fuego desperdigadas por la habitación. Vió cerca de su cama un gran armari de dos puertas, el cual no dudó en abrir, encontrándose todas sus túnicas y ropa puestas en perfecto orden, entre perchas y cajones. Su baúl reposaba al final del armario. Dejando las puertas abiertas, reocrrió la habitación, viendo el escritorio en la parte recta de la pared, puesto que la parte dónde se hallaba la ventana era algo redondeada, por la forma de la torre. Algunos libros en una librería y algunas estanterías con artiñugios suyos, y otros que jamás habia visto. Vió, apoyada en la librería, su escoba, la mar de brillante. Sonrió y se acercó a observarla, mirando que no hubiera ningun nuevo rasguño. Y abrió la puerta que daba al baño, grande y amplio, con una gran bañera de mármol y los demás utensilios y objetos del lavabo. Tras unos minutos de observación, decidió meterse en la bañera que habia llenado antes y darse un baño relajante. Tras una media hora larga, el chico salió de su habitación con una toalla anudada a la cintura, y cogiendo unos pantalones cortos del armario y cerrándolo tras de sí, apagó las luces, corrió las cortinas y se metió en la cama, con la más sana intención de pensar en lo ocurrido aquél día... pero el cansancio no se lo permitió, y se quedó dormido en segundos.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Bueno, he de disculparme... lo siento mucho! De veras! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aparte de los típicos problemas familiars, nada grave por suerte, la inspiración se cogió unas vacaciones que duran aún... pero ya está pensando en volver bueno, espero reviews si queréis darmelos! Hasta pronto, y os pido disculpas de nuevo, adiós y gracias por buestra paciencia!

atte

Gise

PD: También so pido disculpas por el capi, que no me ha quedado como me hubiera gustado...


End file.
